


Short stories and petite musings

by RubberDuckie



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Henry Cavill - Fandom, Karl Urban - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Sebastian Stan, Actor Tom Hiddleston, Consensual, Demons, F/M, Fantasy, Forests, Henry Cavill - Freeform, One Shot, RPF, Romance, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Short Stories, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Succubus, fm, fmm, incubus, oneshots, park ranger, real life actor, tom hiddleston - Freeform, vampire, written porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckie/pseuds/RubberDuckie
Summary: A collection of smutty short stories with a variety of different men and in a variety of different situations.
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Original Female Character(s), Chris Hemsworth/Reader, Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader, Karl - Relationship, Karl Urban/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Stan/Reader, Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

All short stories written and posted are compiled completely from imagination and don’t reflect true events or on the real people portrayed in them. Any scenarios or details that appear to be close to real-life events are merely coincidental. Incidents and or scenarios written are highly unlikely to occur in the real world (work with me here) and are the product of an overactive imagination. 

Each chapter update will include the characters present and all tags will be updated accordingly on the main page. Any potential triggers will be noted. All characters are the age of consent and all situations sexual or otherwise are consensual. I’m honestly not comfortable writing anything less. Safe sex/birth control is implied and since these are written characters they can only make a baby if I say they can. 

At this time I am not taking requests as I literally haven’t written or posted anything anywhere since last summer. Once I get back into the swing of things - that may change.

Please note that all stories will probably be at a different length depending on what my brain comes up with. Trust me, I wish they can all be six pages long. 

Why is this disclaimer so long? Because I've been writing long enough to know that people will ask these questions in the comments section, so, I may as well answer them now :) Plus I'm a writer so naturally, I'm long-winded. 

Thank you for being patient with me. And thank you for reading once more, or for the first time - Duckie 

*PS* I reserve the right to post funny meme's or personal observations in the "Authors note"


	2. Henry Cavill/OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry Cavill/OFC  
> (Names have been withheld because Viking warriors are not named Henry. But they look like him. Especially if he's The Witcher lol) 
> 
> [](https://postimg.cc/zVCVYkfX)

All it took was one look over her shoulder for the object of her interest to get up from his seat near the fire. Seductively she walked slowly in the direction of his own dwelling - a bold mood but she was a bold young woman.

With every sway of her full hips, she knew his footsteps fell on the ground behind her, eagerly following. Feeling rather daring she slowed just at the opening of his dwelling - her soon to be lover coming to a dead stop right behind her. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and could smell him. The heat radiating off his slightly raised hands permeated her hips as he debated mentally on whether he wanted to take physical possession of her persons and push her forward. 

The faint smell of ale filled the air around her as he grasped her hips and huskily stated “Move” 

That was a demand and not a suggestion. Being in this rather special position with their best warrior caused her to do as she wished. A lot of other women wished they were in her position right now - she was blessed. Stepping forward she entered his dwelling, turning on her heels to witness the larger man close the flap - tying it off for ultimate privacy. 

She had been in this position before, many times. It wasn’t a secret to the rest of their community members that she was his. 

Three short strides had her warrior standing in front of her - hands gripping her hips as he ducked down and stole a deep passionate kiss. She stiffened only briefly before falling forward against his strong body. His hands smoothed up her sides and across her back, arms wrapping around her in a warm embrace. After the kiss had been broken she rested her head against his chest, breathless and lightheaded. An ugly bruise maimed his flesh near where her head lied. Carefully she kissed the injury, mentally cursing whoever gave it to him. 

“I’ve missed you,” he confessed truthfully, cupping the side of her face. His thumb stroked along her cheek as he gazed lovingly down at her. Softening at his gentle touch she nuzzled into his large hand a little - raising her hand upwards to touch his solid forearm. “I’ve missed your comfort and warmth.” 

“I’ve missed you as well, my love,” she replied. 

Her lover smirked a little, glancing past her and towards his bed. “I’ve conquered the enemy, but, I think it’s time I conquer your womb.” he told her in a seductive voice.” 

“Oh?” she purred, raising her eyebrow a little. 

Before she had time to say anything else he picked her up - her legs coming to wrap around his waist as his arms supported her body. Proudly her warrior carried her towards the bed, carefully kneeling and placing her on the laid out plush furs. 

Giggling she spread out on the furs, stroking the softness with her hands. Seeing her spread out before him like that caused her lover the groan - slipping between her slightly parted legs and nestling down. Playfully he kissed her mouth once more - lips trailing down her jawline and to the side of her neck where he nibbled and suckled on the flesh, marking her once more like 'his' 

Arching her back up off the bed a bit she presented her clothed chest, her hands running up and down his back and across his chest. Without hesitation, he reared up and pulled off his shirt exposing his strong upper body. She sat up, legs awkwardly falling on either side of his thighs. 

Delicately her warrior set about pulling her dress up over her head leaving her nude before him. Having been in this position before she easily settled back down before him, her arms above her head submissively as her lover overlooked her body. 

Beyond the walls, they could hear the happy banter of their community celebrating the successful return of their Warriors. Her lover looked over his shoulder and scowled a little. He always did like quiet privacy when they made love. 

"You look like Valhalla." He purred his undivided attention back on her. Slowly he leaned forward, his lips settling on the valley of her breasts, forging a trail down slowly to her navel. He paused briefly to trace the indent with his tongue before moving onto her left hip - slightly jutted out a bit. A tender kiss was given to her left hip then the right - his nose nuzzling over her womb. He said something under his breath that she didn't catch - it wasn't meant for her ears. 

"I can say the same about you." She cooed. 

He looked up at her with smouldering eyes, a single hand moving to the front of his pants awkwardly. He untied the front and pushed open the material in an attempt to get relief from the strained, trapped flesh of his hardened manhood. Finding no such relief he grudgingly moved off the bed and pulled his pants off completely, standing before her with his cock in his hand. He grinned and stroked himself a few times just for her. 

Licking her lips she subconsciously opened her legs a little wider inviting him to her. Instead of falling between her legs he inched his finger in her direction slowly - she knew what he wanted. 

Seductively she began to crawl towards him on the bed, stopping just short of her nose touching his tummy. 

"Open, my sweet Valhalla." He purred, holding his manhood. 

She teased him by partially opening her mouth, playfully wiggling her bottom a little. He reached over her and grabbed her plush bum cheek, squeezing it gently before pulling her forward a little just enough for the tip of his manhood to brush against her lips. Groaning deeply she opened her mouth and easily accepted the hardened sex organ. 

Humming and moaning she bobbed her head back and forth over his shaft. Soft hands came to rest on either side of her head, guiding her. His hips bucked gently as fingers intertwined with her hair - the taste of his pre-cum and the heaving breathing of her lover fueling her lust. 

"Oh yes, that's it!" He encouraged, smoothing down one hand to cup her cheek - thumb stroking her cheek. 

"Yes?" She asked naively, knowing full well how much power her lips held over his body. 

"You know how I cherish the pleasure you give." He confessed. "Now lay back, it's your time for pleasure." 

With just as much passion as before she lay down on the bed, stretching her body out while twisting her hips a bit to show off her figure. 

He moaned deeply, eyes closing briefly as he took in the sight before him. Slowly he moved his body towards her, slipping between her bare legs careful not to press his full weight on top of her. 

Adjusting himself a bit he rested both strong arms on either side of her body. His lips pressed to her pulse point as she adjusted herself against him. Thighs delicately pressed against his hips, fingers digging into his strong shoulders. She could feel his manhood brushing against her folds, her heat and wetness causing him to buck his hips forward. 

"Take me!" She pleaded softly. "Please, my warrior!" 

"To simply take you would do you and your body an injustice." He replied, capturing her lips with his. "I'll make love to you as I have before!" 

She blushed, pulling him down on top of her further - kissing him passionately. Surprising him with her strength she pushed him off of her - his body falling loosely on the bed below her. Stunned, the seasoned warrior looked at her - blue eyes bright with mischief and amazement. Smirking a little she crawled on top of his body - straddling his hips and pressing his cock between her tummy and his. 

Teasing him she kissed along the side of his neck and down to his chest. Fingers ran through his chest hair - admiring the masculine feature. Carefully etched tattoos stained the skin underneath. A symbol of his power and ranking in the community. 

Carefully she raised her hips and shimmied forward a bit. Having a lover larger than you made some things difficult. Luckily for her, she had found a solution to most problems as him.

Having made contact with his trapped manhood she playfully rubbed herself back and forth along his shaft. Her lover bit his lower lip, groaning loudly as his head fell back into the pillows. Feeling her arousal increase she also felt the throbbing need for him to be inside her and the slickness she created - spreading out smoothly along his heated flesh - she knew it was time. 

Raising off his body she waited until his hands captured either hip, steading her on top of his impressive form. He held her firmly as she rose, grabbing hold of his hard cock. For good measure, she squeezed him once before lining him up with her entrance. 

Below her, she could see him eagerly watching where their connection would be - waiting for her to sink fully on top of his manhood. 

Carefully she lowered herself down onto him. A sharp hiss left his slightly swollen lips as inch by inch she absorbed him into her body. Pausing a moment she waited to catch her breath. The feeling of him stretching her so sinfully had her heart racing. Smiling, she placed her hands on his wide chest and stooped down slightly. 

Confidently she rocked herself back and forth on top of his body. His hands moved from her hips to her bottom. Cupping both of her bum cheeks he pushed her forward in a bid to help move her. They moaned on unison, her back arching a bit as her fingers clutched at his chest hair. 

Her slow pace was more of a tease for her warrior. He growled lustfully, pulling himself into a sitting position easily. She slipped down onto his lap, adjusting her legs and draping her arms around his neck. They met halfways for a passionate kiss, lips fighting for dominance as she bounces up and down on his manhood. 

"I'm going to spill my seed deep inside your body!" He lustfully warned, grabbing her bum with eager fingers. "Your womb will hold our babe." 

"Gladly!" She huffed, rolling her hips deeply. 

Leaning back she presented her breasts for him. Her nipples pert and begging for attention. Hungry lips captured her nipple, suckling and tugging on the sensitive bud as she continued to rock back and forth on his manhood - his protective hands helping to steady and guide her. 

Holding her hip with one hand he used the other to cup her breast, holding it in place for his attention. Lovingly he kneaded his fingers around the soft flesh. 

A strong arm wrapped her lower back and she felt him placing her down upon their bed. He didn't break their connection as he settled between her legs - arms resting on either side of her head as he settled protectively on top of her. Softly he pumped into her aching body. His nose brushing against her pulse point, her fingers stroking his strong back. 

With each stroke of his member, she felt a tinge of pleasure. A tight little ball winding up in the pit of her tummy. As they moved together in their intimate dance the party continued outside. It was arousing to know that they were being so intimate with people a stone's throw away. 

"Cum for me!" He whispered into her mouth, raising himself a bit and arching his back, burying himself as deeply as possible inside her body - pausing a moment and rolling his hips. He pulled out slowly, pushing back into her. Making sure that she felt every sinful inch. 

To gain better control he knelt between her legs fully, grabbing possession of her hips. It didn't take her warrior long to part her folds delicately to view his manhood nestled deep inside her body. The fire from a nearby fireplace provided enough light for him to see. 

"I'm going to cum." He told her, bucking forward - increasing his pace. "Cum for me!" 

She panted, biting her lower lip and closing her eyes. Reaching up behind her she grasped the branch woven headboard providing her with leverage against him. Pushing back against him, her pleasure increased and that tight ball grew. 

Her lover's fingers found that special little spot between her folds, rubbing her gently. Crying out in pleasure she clamped her intimate muscles around his manhood, tightening her connection and increasing his pleasure. 

"Yes!" He roared. "Nice and tight around my cock!" 

"Fuck, harder!" She panted. "Please?" 

"Harder?" He inquired curiously, his eyebrow raised slightly. "But not too hard. I don't want to break you." 

Just as she asked he moved his hips a little faster, lowering himself so he hugged her body to him. She pressed her lips to the side of his neck and shuddered. The feeling of coming undone rapidly taking over. That tight little ball in her tummy had come undone and flooded every fibre of her being with pleasure. 

Her lover paused for a moment, his back arching as he closed his eyes tightly and released a loud gasp - his undoing following close behind hers. He rested on top of her still, his size and weight held easily by his strong arms. They could feel her soft insides clutching and throbbing around his stiff manhood as he released his seed. Thick ropes of hot cum coated her insides and her womb - hopefully blessing them with a little one of their own. 

With great delicacy you'd never know such a fierce warrior could possess, he made sure that she was alright. The back of his hand gently ran over the side of her face, across her breasts and down to her tummy. He assessed her current state and after deciding she was alright carefully untangled himself from her. 

Laying on his side he pulled her to him, bundling her blissfully tired body protectively against his. Unlike most warriors, he didn't leave to join the party outside. Just like the first time and every other time he stayed with her - holding her lovingly. A sweet kiss was placed on the side of her head as he pulled the blankets up over them. 

Just to make sure that she was well guarded against the outside world he slipped a leg between hers, pinning her lightly to the bed - his arms draping across her body ensuring that they were in an intimate embrace. 

"Go to sleep my Valhalla." He spoke softly. "I'm not finished concurring your beautiful body." 

"Oh?" She yawned, a smile on her face. 

"No," he replied, "I love you. It's your beautiful face and spirit that guided me home from the battlefields. Every warrior needs his own personal Valhalla and your mine." 

Gripping his strong forearm, she tilted her head a bit awkwardly and kissed the back of his hand "I love you too, my protector."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone else having a hard time with this whole "Corona Virus isolation" thing? I have lupus and I've been trapped in the house for a few weeks now. I'm close to reenacting scenes from The Shining.


	3. Tom Hiddleston/OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ ](https://postimg.cc/RWtSHkhT)   
>  [picupload](https://postimages.org/)   
> 

“I haven't seen much wildlife.” She sighed. "For a nature preserve.” 

Tom stopped in front of her and raised both of her hands up to his mouth. Very carefully he blew hot air onto the frozen extremities in the hopes of defrosting them. Purple and bright red fingertips slowly started to warm as blood flow increased. Unhappy with their coldness still - Tom closed his hands over hers and tried to directly heat them. 

“Most wildlife has the common sense to hibernate when it's winter,” Tom told her. 

“What temperature do you think it is?” She asked innocently, allowing Tom to rub her hands with his in the hopes of creating friction heat. 

“It's definitely in the low negatives. Far too cold for you to be wandering around outside without proper clothing.” 

She watched as Tom walked away from her briefly before returning with a thick duvet. Having shed her winter attire she eagerly accepted the blanket. Adjusting herself on his couch in front of the fire she began to warm up. Tom sat down beside her on the couch, turning slightly to face her. 

“Sweetheart it's -6 outside and dropping rapidly. Why on earth were you wandering around in the forest without proper clothing? You could have gotten frostbite or pneumonia." Tom chastised lovingly. 

In all honesty, she came outside in the hopes of finding her handsome park ranger. Unfortunately for her, a great sense of direction was never her strong suit and she found herself a tad bit lost. Luckily for her Tom was out checking on things like a good protector does - where he found her, bringing her to his private residence within the park itself. 

“I was looking for you…” she bashfully admitted adjusting the blanket so it covered the two of them. 

Tom wrapped his warm fingers around her ankles - stretching her legs out so they rested on his lap. They weren't exactly strangers at this point with her mindlessly flirting with him whenever she saw him outside. There were a few other rangers who worked in the park but Tom was the boss and lived on the grounds itself. However, she didn't expect for his cabin to be so far into the wilderness itself. The Rangers station where Tom usually resided while working was located near the beginning of the park. 

His cabin, however, was about half an hour inside the park and nestled under a large mountain range with tall cedar and fir trees. To her, it was like something out of a fairytale. 

“You have my phone number, sweetheart - you should have called me,” Tom stressed. “While most animals are either hunkered down or hibernating - we still have grey wolves who roam the land. They aren't friendly and would think nothing of attacking you.” 

He knew that she wasn't from here and her knowledge of nature was limited to TV shows and books. She had picked his brain over the summer and maybe even overstepped her boundaries by following him as he did general duties. At first, the misplaced Englishman was wary of her but he warmed up to her. In the end, he welcomed it and even anticipated her presence. 

“It's snowing out.” She told him dumbly, hoping to gloss over her own stupidity. 

“And it won't be stopping either.” Tom replied, “It's only going to get colder as well. I hope you're prepared to bunker down for a bit.” 

“I suppose there could be worse things…” she smiled warmly, stretching and wiggling her toes. 

Tom smiled back and began to actually massage her feet. “I think so.” 

Tom relaxed and slouched against the couch while holding her feet protectively. His eyes were closed and he looked exhausted. She herself relaxed with the warmth starting to disburse within her body. She felt her skin start to prickle like a fine needlepoint and the uncomfortableness of stinging flesh. Tom looked over at her and noticed her discomfort. 

His warm hand travelled up her leg and rubbed the plush flesh in an attempt to alleviate the pain. “It's because of your nerve endings. It'll be gone soon, I promise.” 

“It's not frostbite, is it?” 

“No” Tom replied honestly, keeping his hand on her thigh. “But it was damn near close! I'm trained to treat such injuries until I can get you to a doctor - so you'd have been safe.”

She believed him. She had seen Tom during the summer tending to injured park-goers until paramedics had come. He was always kind and very sympathetic - even if the injury was created despite their being a sign warning them of that very outcome. 

“Here, let me up. I need to tend to our fire. I have a feeling the power is going to go out.” Tom told her with a smile. 

The snow outside had picked up. Heavy, fat snowflakes fell densely outside the window - coating everything in a blanket of white. There were definitely no signs of stopping and she had a feeling that if Tom hadn't found her when he did - she'd be dead. 

“Are there really wolves out there now?” She asked curiously. 

“Right now? No. The snow would have them bunkered down. But before - yes, they'd be out looking for food. Our park's particular pack is extremely territorial and we monitor them carefully.” Tom explained. “They usually don't go beyond a certain point but with these conditions, they may venture beyond it for food.” 

“You monitor them?”

“It's part of my job. I'm a park ranger but I'm also a scientist. I make sure that our animals within the park are safe and observe their behaviour.” 

She didn't know he was a scientist. Intrigued she sat up and touched his hand. Tom took it upon himself to interlace his fingers with hers - taking that bold move she wasn't brave enough to take. 

“A scientist? What did you do before you became a park ranger?” 

“I was studying wolves out in Alaska. It was rather isolated but I enjoyed it.” Tom shrugged. “I mainly made sure that their habitat wasn't disturbed, I wrote down their habits and their daily activities. Made sure to report new pups born in the spring...that sort of thing. I was hired originally to study and look after this park's wolfpack but I was offered the role of head ranger for extra money.” 

The log Tom had placed on the fire cracked loudly startlingly her. He took it as an excuse to get closer to her. She scooted closer to him as well until her bum touched his upper thigh. 

“Have your wolves actually attacked a person?” 

“No. They haven't had much interaction with people besides me observing them from a safe distance. However, the temperature is dramatically lowered and food is harder to get with the snow. They're more than likely to encounter people with them migrating to lower ground.” Tom told her. “They're wild animals so I can't discredit the possibility that they could attack a human.” 

Tom's hand ran up and down her leg gently as they cuddled under the blankets - silently watching the fire burning in front of them. Just as Tom had predicted the lights flickered a few times before going out. The glow from the fire cast a soft mood lighting throughout the living room and highlighting Tom's beautiful features. Normally her Englishman was smooth-shaven but the stubble on his jaw and cheeks told her that he was starting a bit of a beard. 

“I don't know how long the power will be out,” Tom told her. “But, I have a lot of wood for the fire and it's cold enough outside that the food in my freezer will keep.” 

She yawned, nodding her head in agreement. Closing her eyes slightly and absorbed the heat from their fire. 

“It's getting late. We should go to bed.” Tom told her. “You can see the snow falling better from my bedroom.” 

Feeling safe and secure with Tom she agreed and allowed him to help her up off the couch. Tom escorted her up the stairs and to his loft bedroom where there was a large window behind his bed. 

Laying flat on her belly she watched as the snow fell onto the trees and the valley before them. Off in the distance is where the trees started to descend upwards into the mountain which loomed intimidatingly above them. 

“Crawl under the blankets!” He encouraged, “The heat from the fireplace travels up to my room but it's not as strong.” 

*****

She woke in the middle of the night with Tom wrapped around her like a snuggly blanket. Strong limbs encased her body as the snow continued to fall. The brightness from the fresh snow reflected the light and caused the room to be a lot lighter than normal. She could see the faint reflection of Tom's sleeping face in the window. Somehow they managed to fall asleep sideways so they faced the window. 

Every time Tom would move behind her she could feel his 'Morning Glory’ Tom would mumble and sigh, burying his nose into the crook of her neck. She couldn't help but giggle at how innocent then the entire situation was. 

“What's so funny?” Tom mumbled. 

“Nothing,” she replied.

“Nevermind him. He'll leave on his own.” Tom assured her, inching back a bit. “It's been a while since he's had a warm bum to snuggle up too.” 

“It's been a while since I was poked in the bum.” She countered with a giggle. “I suppose...ugh...the mating habits of wolves are different than humans?” 

Tom stretched behind her and groaned, sitting up abruptly and placing her on her back. He was between her legs rather quickly and grinning down at her. 

“It's not entirely different - there's a bit of...coy flirting and foreplay,” Tom smirked, keeping his groin away from her crotch. “Eventually, if the female is willing she allows the male to mount her.” 

“Well, we've had a lot of flirting...and this could count as foreplay.” She purred, a blush creeping up her neck and onto her cheeks. 

Stroking his arms with her fingers she waited for him to respond. Tom lowered his head and tilted it to the side - kissing her in a testing manner.

“Are you looking for a male to mount you?” Tom asked her seductively, lowering himself a bit. 

“That depends on the male.” She giggled. 

“Oh really?” Tom smiled slyly. “Does that mean you interested?” 

“I am! Are you?” 

“Oh, this wolf is ready to breed!” Tom confirmed playfully, pulling off his shirt. 

She sat up and allowed Tom to remove her shirt as well. This had been months in the making and now that it was finally happening - she was a bit nervous. Tom's confidence had wavered as well with seeing her bare breasts. That awkward park ranger she fell in love with had bubbled to the surface. 

“I mean, I'm obviously interested.” Tom corrected, his hands smoothed up her front to cup her breasts. 

“I'm cold,” she shivered, nipples perking stiffly at the cold air around them. 

The snow continued to fall outside and alongside it came a winter wind. The sound of wind whipping against the glass of the window only added to her chill. 

“I can warm you.” Tom smiled, pressing his front against hers. She allowed him to press her down onto the mattress as he pulled the blankets up around them. “That's better!”

She placed her arms around Tom's neck and met him halfway for a kiss. He only broke their intimate embrace to duck his head down a bit and capture her nipple, suckling the bud tenderly. Moaning she swallowed heavily and arched her back a bit - pushing her breast into his mouth further. 

Slowly her new lover began to kiss his way down her body forging a trail of heat. Almost comically Tom disappeared under the blankets and paused at the waistband of her sweat pants. Tom pressed his lips to her tummy before slipping two fingers into the waistband of her pants, awkwardly pulling them off her hips. Once they reached her knees she kicked them off herself.

She observed Tom doing an awkward dance under the covers as he attempted to remove his own pants without actually coming out from under the covers. Giggling she helped him a little by raising the blankets up a bit. Happily, Tom finally produced his hands and chucked them to the side. 

Nestled back between her thighs with the blankets covering both of them he embraced her in a protective hug, kissing her mouth passionately. She could feel his freed erection against her bare sex - resting on her and moving slightly with Tom's body. Fingers clutched short ginger locks as she deepened the kiss, raising a single leg up and pressing it to his hip. 

“Do I need a condom?” Tom asked her with great concern. 

“I don't know, do you?” She replied, unsure of how to answer that question. 

Tom was very handsome and his British accent only highlighted it. She was sure that he could have a lot of partners if he wanted. Personally, she was on birth control but that didn't mean she wanted to have raw sex with someone whose bedded a lot of lovers. 

“I don't have any. I haven't had sex with another human being for close to 4 years.” Tom confessed, looking around his bedroom in the hopes that a condom packet would magically appear. 

“I'm on the pill.” She volunteered. 

“Right,” Tom smiled, happy that his chance to mate wasn't foiled by lack of protection. “When it's cleared up I can pop to the shops and get some - if you like.” 

“No, you're alright.” She assured him. “I'm consistent with my pills.” 

“I can assure you, sweetheart, that I am clean.” Tom purred into the base of her neck. “I'm a bit of a nerd that doesn't have sex much.” 

No longer able to take the teasing of his cock pressing into her quim - she grabbed hold of him adjusted her legs so that either calf rested on his hips. Tom took this as a sign to get into position, dipping his hips a little and pressing forward. Her lover only thrust forward twice before sinking partway inside her aching center. 

They gasped at the same time, Tom pausing for her to adjust. Protectively he lowered himself down further on top of his prize to assure that their lovemaking continued. Feeling pleasantly full with his manhood she squeezed his shoulder and adjusted her legs so that her ankles hooked together on his lower back. 

“I've been anticipating this,” Tom confessed into her mouth, his hips moving sharply back and forth. “I hoped it would happen. I just didn't know when or how.” 

“Oh?” She withered, biting her lower lip and moving against him. “I feel the same way.” 

With her confession, Tom's thrusts increased with earnest. He filled her so perfectly that she couldn't help but purr out loud, digging her blunt fingernails into his back. Tom smashed into her once more before slowing and adjusting himself. An arm hooked around her lower back, holding her in place as he rolled them onto their sides. 

Facing her lover she allowed him to adjust her leg - draping it over his hip. He thrust upwards assuring that his manhood was still snugly nestled inside her. Her lips found the side of his neck, kissing him softly as Tom got into position. 

Strong, warm arms embraced her body, a hand cupped her bum and held it in place as he moved his hips upwards. “Come on,” Tom whispered into her mouth. “Come for me!” 

“Oh right there!” She moaned, fluttering her eyes closed. 

The head of his manhood brushed against her sweet spot sending shivers down her spine. Rolling her hips to meet his she kissed him passionately, her fingers running through his hair. Unable to contain herself anymore she pushed him over onto his back and straddled his hips. Smirking she leaned forward and kissed the middle of his chest before smirking seductively and inching down. 

“Oh sweetheart,” Tom gasped, raising up on his elbows enough to see her. 

She nuzzled his stomach with her nose, kissing the first muscular plains. A dark treasure line gave way to a neat thatch of dark hair. Tom's cock stood firmly and proud before her, throbbing from arousal. Licking her lips she grabbed hold of the base - squeezing the thick sex organ. Tom gasped and groaned, throwing his head back a bit. Teasing him she moved her hand up the length and back down. 

Under his watchful gaze, she opened her mouth and encased his weeping head with her lips. The moment she made contact with his intimate flesh Tom cried out loudly, clutching hold of the sheets and bucking his hips up slightly forcing more of his length into her willing mouth. 

Humming and moaning she bobbed her head up and down his manhood, licking and sucking with earnest. Tom watched her with his mouth slightly a gap, a strong hand holding the side of her head. Feeling bold she popped his cock out of her mouth and snaked her tongue down his underside until she reached his smooth sac. 

Tom took it upon himself to grip his manhood and hold it up for her exposing his sac. “Oh yes!” Tom urged. 

“Foreplay, right?” She purred, closing her legs tightly. The pressure sending a ripple of pleasure through her quim. 

“Unfortunately my wolves don't get the luxury of this kind of foreplay.” Tom gasped. “Neither do I, usually.” He added. 

She suckled the soft flesh into her mouth, using her tongue to roll the hidden egg-shaped objects within the tender skin. Tom gently nudged her off him, unable to stand it any further. 

“Here, bum up in the air for me.” Tom moaned, grabbing a pillow for her stomach. 

Carefully she got on all 4s and presented her bum for Tom. Self-conscious she clutched a pillow and waited for his next move. 

“You're so beautiful!” Tom murmured. 

She felt fingers start at the base of her spine travelling down her bum cheek and right to her quim. Tom placed an open-mouthed kiss to her left bum cheek, biting it playfully before kissing her parted folds. His tongue slipped between her delicate folds and teased her entrance. Skillful lips sucked and tugged on her softness - lapping up her arousal as fingers gripped her plush bottom. 

Tom gave her one last eager kiss to the pussy before kneeling behind her, his cock in his hand. She could see him through the glasses reflection and watched as he purposely pumped himself a few times before leaning inwards and tracing her wet opening with his inflamed head. 

“Relax,” he cooed, pushing himself in a bit. “I know this position is a bit tighter than the last. It's how your body moulds around mine.” 

She stretched and relaxed against her pillow mountain while Tom thrust into her gently. He went hilt deep, pausing and moving his hips slowly. When she felt she was ready - she pushed back against him and matched Tom's rhythm. Her body adjusted and gave in to his manhood - filling all her voids. 

“Oh yes!” She moaned, increasing her own speed. “I'm gonna cum!” 

“Yeah?” Tom replied, possessively taking hold of her hips. He pushed and pulled her back to his body with enough force to create the sounds of sex. “I can't last much longer either. Do you want me to cum inside you?” 

“Cum nice and deep!” She begged, “Oh, fuck me!” 

Tom's hand slipped under her body, fingers finding her swollen clit. She shuddered hard, her nipples perking. She could feel the heat building between her legs and the tightening of a knot in the pit of her tummy. Small jolts of electricity electrified her nerves and helped push her closer to the edge. 

She could feel his uneven movements behind her, chancing a peak she raised her head and looked at Tom's reflection. His eyes were closed and he was completely lost in bliss. A thin layer of sweat covered both of their bodies as their peak hit them. 

Tom slammed into her once more - hard. He stayed still as his seed spilled inside her. The hot liquid covering her quenching quim and flooding her womb. Tom stayed connected to her, his arm around her stomach as he held her in place. Her own orgasm had settled over her body finally. Every nerve and muscle twitching as the flood of beautiful release spread. 

Somewhere her breath hitched in her throat and her breathing became uneven. Using his free hand Tom rubbed her back and across her hips. Leaning in towards her, kissing the nape of her neck. 

“I can still feel you clutching me tightly.” Tom groaned, resting his head on her shoulders. 

“I still feel full.” She countered groggily. 

Tom adjusted his hips but remained buried inside her depths. “You should.” He agreed. 

Slowly he pulled away from her leaving a bit of a gap. She felt his seed leaking out of her womanhood, down the inside of her thighs. Tom knelt on his heels and parted her folds - trying to get a bit of a view with poor light. Looking at him from over her shoulder she observed him. 

“Messy,” he smirked. “I should leave my scent on you - but I'm sure if wolves could they'd use cloths to clean to their mates.” 

“I doubt that.” She replied. “Leave it. I don't mind.” 

“Are you sure?” Tom asked her. 

“Come and cuddle me, please? I'm getting cold.” 

“As you wish.” Tom agreed, nodding his head slightly. 

He crawled in behind her and scooted up close like before. A strong, protective arm looped around her waist and he tucked her head under his chin. Covered in blankets and snuggled up close to her Englishman she sighed heavily in contempt. 

“It's still snowing.” She mumbled into his forearm, kissing the bit of flesh. 

“I've got a way to keep you warm. Don't worry.” Tom assured her. “Go to sleep sweetheart, you're safe here.”


	4. Chris Hemsworth/OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incubus/succubus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Fingertips dug into the rough bark of the tree leaving tiny indents as she sneakily observed the object of her interest. For the last few days, Sage had been tracking him off and on. A male version of her species - a rarity. 

He didn't seem to show the same interest in her. He gave a false charge the first time they met face to face. A loud territorial growl leaving his throat - a warning that she upheaved at the time. Sage knew damn well that he didn't mean to be standoffish. She had caught him off guard - he was frazzled. 

Taking a deep breath she hopped down off her branch, landing on another below. Crouching she waited until he was within closer distance. In her mind, it was a great idea to playfully pounce down upon him in a bid to initiate their courting. 

Off to her side, a fat fluffy squirrel watched her curiously - wondering why she was in the tree. Smiling at the creature Sage turned her attention back to the object of her interest. The stiffening of his muscles told her that he was well aware of her presence. 

Her blonde grumpy counterpart stood with his back to her - hands on his hips as he played dumb, waiting for her playful 'attack' 

Taking her chances, Sage wiggled her bum and tried to steady her pounce. She wasn't very graceful for a succubus due to her young age and was still mastering such moves. Her soon to be partner must have known this because he stayed in the same position, slightly looking over his shoulder to see what she was doing. 

Springing off the branch Sage managed to miscalculate and partially smack into the larger male. He stumbled forward from the unexpected force - losing his footing and falling nearly on top of her. 

"You're beautiful but you're certainly not graceful." Her blonde incubus stated, looking down at her with a somewhat stern expression. 

Carefully he pulled himself up, glancing down at her as she remained on the ground. Off to his side, Sage could still see that fat fluffy squirrel perched on the branch - judging her. 

When she didn't move he offered his hand for her. Daintily Sage accepted and instantly she was pulled up onto her feet. Brushing the dirt off her thighs Sage bashfully glanced up at him. 

"Well, go on!" The male stated, ushering her away with his hand. "I'm supposed to chase you playfully, you're supposed to play coy. Eventually, I'll catch you…" 

It only took her a short while to comprehend what he was asking of her. Butterflies fluttered up into her stomach at the prospect of finally finding a mate. Blushing brightly Sage turned on her heel and began to run lightly, glancing over her shoulder. Her lover stayed still until she was a good distance away - then he himself broke into a light jog. 

Sage stopped for a brief moment before hopping up onto a low branch. Her lover followed, watching her climb up the tree a bit. Easily he stretched his arm out and placed it on her calf, rubbing the bit of clothed flesh. To human eyes, it would look odd seeing two 'adults' in a tree - just standing there. Nevermind the fact that the man was rubbing her leg. 

Before she had time to jump away and move in a playful sprint - Sage's soon to be loved picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. A light smack to her bum was all the warning she got before he took off running. Closing her eyes she grasped onto him tightly praying that she wouldn't fall. 

Sage could feel him leap upwards only to land down upon a solid rock. He repeated this several times, piquing her interest. Sage opened her eyes only to realize that her incubus had been easily running, or jumping, up the side of a rather mountainous slope. 

"My home is close." He told her, finally placing her down on the solid ground. "Come, follow me." 

She nodded her head, glancing in both directions. All Sage saw was a man-made road surrounded by thick green foliage and trees. She could smell the sweetness from the ferns and the moss. Feeling rather safe she eagerly followed her love interest. 

They walked in silence, his hand in hers - their fingers intertwined with one another. Just as his home came into view he spoke. "My name is Chris." 

"Mines Sage." She smiled up at him. 

Chris smiled back at her and nodded his head curtly. The home in front of her wasn't very large - it was perfect. They didn't like a lot of space. Their kind liked to be nestled down and snug. A delightful cabin rested amongst the trees, cozy and inviting. 

Instead of stepping inside his home right away, Sage sat down on the deck. Chris followed suit, stretching his legs out in front of him. As per custom Sage lay down at his side and rested her head on his thigh. Finger's carefully ran through her hair as she got comfortable and adjusted herself next to him. 

One simply doesn't enter an incubus's personal dwelling right away - at least not when your courting. To enter his home is to state that she belongs. Sage was determined to play coy a bit more and drag their sloppy foreplay on a bit more. 

Sage looked up at Chris briefly to see him with his eyes closed - his energy giving off the feel of complete zen. Almost robotically he continued to strum his fingers through her hair, massaging circles on her scalp in-between which made her almost purr. He was in no rush to push her through his door, just like a proper courting mate. 

"You may come inside when you feel comfortable, little one," Chris told her gently. "But, for now, we bask in the peaceful nature of the forest." 

[](https://postimages.org/)

It had taken her a while to garner the courage of stepping inside his home. Chris had watched her carefully as Sage skittishly placed one foot in front of the other. Once she has determined that there was currently no other succubus now or ever in this domain - she calmed down. 

"You've been courting me all week." Chris smiled, placing his hands on her hips. "You think I didn't know, I knew. I didn't respond because...well, I was stunned. I had no idea where you came from or how you found me." 

Sage blushed slightly before giving him a bashful look. "Oh?"

Despite her initiating their courtship Chris took charge, bending his knees a bit so he was level with her. A gentle hand rested on the side of her cheek before he pressed his lips against hers. Testing the waters a bit he rested them against hers until Sage deepened the kiss herself. 

She may have initiated their encounter but Chris was going to take over from now on. Boldly he slipped his hands under her bum, picking her up. Legs wrapped around his waist and her arms looped around his neck as she grounded herself to him. All the way through the home and until Chris placed her down upon the bed - Sage was peppered with kisses. 

Kisses along her jaw, down the side of her neck and of course her lips. Whenever Chris kissed her he left a warm tingling sensation behind on her skin. A feeling that had Sage purring and cooing for more. 

Chris's hand delicately traced down the side of her body as he knelt over her from above. He embraced the side of her face with the palm of his hand - blue eyes studying her intently. 

"You're so beautiful." He murmured, fingertips brushing away loose hair from her face. "I have no.idea how you found me but I'm grateful you have." 

Smiling softly she gripped his forearm, "Please" Sage asked him, tilting her head to the side a bit. 

"Please" Chris repeated, adjusting himself between her parted thighs. 

As an act of submission to her mate, Sage placed both of her arms above her head, turning her body slightly to show off her figure. Instead of embracing this vulnerable position, Chris smoothed his hands up the length of her arms - encasing her wrists with his fingers and pulling Sage's arms back down beside her. 

"No, there's no need for that, " Chris informed her, nuzzling his nose against hers. "We're mates - we're equals." 

Giving him a cooing sound, Sage brought him down for another kiss. Her lover lowered his body a bit more and slipped a hand under her shirt. Helping him a bit Sage grabbed hold of the hem of her shirt, tugging it somewhat sloppily. Chuckling at her response Chris helped her to sit up and take the shirt off properly. 

Next to go were her jeans leaving Sage in only her underwear. As Chris begrudgingly got off the bed to undress, Sage quickly removed her undergarments. Bashfully she tried to adjust herself so she didn't look so 'bad' laying out before him. Once more Chris politely chassis her, "Stop that! You're perfect." He told her. 

Watching with anticipation Sage licked her lips subtly and observed her incubus remove his briefs. His manhood sprung out from the tight confines of the black material before settling straight in front of her. Smirking Chris took a hold of the sex organ, stroking himself a few times for her viewing pleasure. Sage thought he was deliberately showing himself off at different angles. His way of bragging about what mother nature gave him. 

Parting her thighs slightly she showed off her treasure as well. A move that caused Chris to growl lustfully. Feeling brave she opened her legs a little wider, her hand moving to the apex between her thighs. Rubbing herself softly she partially held herself open for him, showing off the pinkness hidden. 

"Oh, baby!" Chris groaned, seductively slipping back on the bed. 

He ended up flat on his belly between her legs on the bed. Sensual kisses to the inside of her thighs we're felt. Sage could feel his hot breath on her core as Chris parted her folds delicately with his fingers. 

"You're very aroused." He pointed out, "I can smell your want for me." The scratchiness of his slight beard on the inside of her thighs only heightened her arousal. She knew that his lips and tongue would be worshiping her soon. In a bid to encourage him Sage laced her fingers through his hair, adjusting her hips a bit so she was closer.

"Stop teasing!" Sage groaned, pushing him a bit closer. 

Chris smirked devilishly and moved his face closer to her quim. She laid down flat on the mattress with her legs still parted. The feel of warm breath against her heated flesh. 

Soft lips touched her core as he committed her scent to memory. A low growl left Chris's mouth before his tongue traced the inside of her parted folds. 

Teasingly Chris placed the tip of his tongue against her swollen clit, flicking it. Fingers circled around her opening - a single-digit sliding smoothly inside. Feeling her lover inside her Sage moaned and pushed her body closer to him. Smirking Chris slipped another finger inside her pussy, curing them slightly in search of her sweet spot. 

"You're drenched!" He proudly declared, looking up at her from between her legs. His once blue eyes had changed to completely black. The only 'physical' thing about Chris that would tell you he isn't human. 

"I'm aroused!" Sage told him dumbly, rotating her hips against his hand.

A somewhat feral growl was given by Chris before he removed his hand from between her legs. His tongue moved from her clit down to her opening and back again before gingerly biting her mound. 

Like a sleek jungle cat, Chris placed himself back on top of her body. Sage raised her legs and rested each calf on either side of his hip. Eager lips suckled and tugged on her pert nipples - Chris 's hand holding her breast in place. 

"Yes?" He asked her with heavy breath. 

"I want you! I followed you for a long time on purpose. You're mine!" 

"And you're mine, as well." Chris smiled, passionately capturing her lips. 

Sage reached between them and grabbed hold of his manhood. Devilishly smirking she tugged on the throbbing organ, pumping him awkwardly a few times before pulling Chris towards her. To show that she was ready for him Sage raised her legs even higher and adjusted her hips. 

It didn't take Chris long to get the hint. He dipped his hips down and thrust forward. When he couldn't navigate without help he slipped a hand between them, taking hold of his cock. Gently he brushed the head against her opening, teasing her with it. A few thrusts forward between her slick folds made sure that his cock was lubed enough for easy entry. 

"Stop teasing!" Sage groaned, wiggling her bottom on the mattress out of sexual frustration. 

Chris continued to tease her. Frustrated she pushed at his chest causing Chris to kneel before her. He looked confused until she rolled over, raising her hips while her lower half rested on the bed. Chris grabbed a pillow and placed it under her tummy for added support. 

Glancing over her shoulder Sage reached behind her, parting her folds even more for him. She winked, wiggling her hips a bit in a bid to entice him. This time it worked. 

She felt the mattress move as he fell into position behind her. A single hand rested on her hip as the other one held his cock. Slowly Sage felt him enter her body. Every inch stretched her a little more and Sage loved it. 

Releasing a shaky breath she pushed back - accepting the last little bit of his cock. He paused allowing her to adjust before slowly pushing in and pulling out. Once they had gotten used to each other his pace picked up. Sage reached up and grabbed hold of the headboard - pushing back to meet his thrusts. 

Fingers dug into her hips as he pulled her to him, his body falling over hers - strong arms on either side of her head. Chris's nose nuzzled into the side of her neck right above her pulse point. Slowly he pounded into her once more - his movement long and deliberate. Every connection their bodies made sent a shiver of pleasure down Sage's spine. 

"Cum for me." Chris purred in her ear, biting the crook of her neck affectionately. 

"Oh yes!" Sage replied, clenching her pussy around his shaft. "Oh right there!" 

Chris took his previous position behind her on his knees. Those familiar hands rested back on her hips as they secured her to him. Sage's release was steadily building in her stomach. Every sinful thrust of Chris's manhood sent her closer to the edge. 

"Stop, stop!" Sage groaned, reaching behind her in an attempt to halt her lover. Immediately after she requested it - he stopped. Awkwardly Sage turned herself around. "I want to see you when I rapture." She explained. 

A nod was all she got as Chris eagerly took his place back between her legs. He wasted no time with sinking hilt deep inside her willing body. Arms fell around his neck as her legs rested at his sides. She kissed his lips passionately while moving her body to the rhythm of their lovemaking. 

She could tell by his uneven movements that Chris was close. The only thing holding back his release was hers. Chris didn't have to tell her that for it to be true. 

Snaking a hand between their bodies she easily found her swollen clit. All it took was for a few gentle touches to send her over the edge. 

An unexpected amount of pleasure hit her hard. Goosebumps covered her skin and her heart rate increased. Sage could feel her breath hitch in her throat as her entire body shook. Chris felt her quim throbbing and clutching around his shaft. He lowered himself to her body and thrust forward once more. Buried deeply inside her he paused, his head tilted back as he grasped. 

Sage could feel him filling her with his seed. Hot, thick ropes of cum flooded her insides - marking her internally with his scent. 

Lovingly he embraced her, hugging her to his body. He made sure to not place his full weight on top of her as they both caught their breath. This hadn't been the most romantic encounter but it was still lovely and Sage wouldn't change anything about it. 

"Are you alright?" He asked, brushing his nose against hers before nuzzling against her jaw. Sweet kisses tracing the delicate bone. 

Smiling sleepily at him she replied, "I'm lovely." 

He didn't seem to believe her at first. Chris's hand cupped the side of her cheek and his thumb traced over the soft flesh. 

"Your eyes are hazy." He murmured, "You're running low on precious energy." 

"I'll be alright." Sage smiled, reaching up to embrace his bicep. 

"No, no," Chris dismissed her, "Here, you need to rest and recharge your system. My energy reserves are good - you can take some of mine." 

Once Chris had gotten off of her Sage turned on her side and waited for their next step. Chris shuffled in behind her, his arm hooked around her waist as he dragged her tightly against him. 

Sage was tucked up protectively as Chris focused his energy upon her. She could feel the comfortable warmth of his body causing her muscles to relax. His chin rested on the top of her head, his legs coming up to mould perfectly behind her. 

"I don't want to see your energy reserves get that low, ever," Chris told her with worry and firmness. "There's no need for it from now on. You have me to protect you, or, you can gather your energy from me - if that's what you prefer." 

She was so close to falling asleep that all Sage could respond with was a faint moan. Her lover took a deep breath and adjusted the blankets around them better. Just for prosperity, Chris gave out a low warning growl to whoever so happened to be lingering around in the forest. 

Comfortable for the first time in a very long time - Sage allowed herself to truly fall asleep in Chris's arms. The knowledge that her mate and protector watching over her only deepened that slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)


	5. Sebastian Stan/OFC

[](https://postimages.org/)

The thick cluster of Morning Glory flowers on her windowsill told Susie that her guardian was once more outside, tucked away on his tree branch where he stood watch all night. Susie didn't know his name but she did know how he came to be outside her window - and she had a sneaking suspicion he was immortal. 

She had twisted her ankle and taken a good fall during one of her jogs through the woods. He had come across her sitting on the side of the trail. If he hadn't have found her she'd be lost out there. Not only had her guardian looked at her ankle he picked her up effortlessly and carried her back to her car. He drove her home and made sure that she was secure before leaving - only to retreat to the tree later that night. 

It honestly scared the hell out of Susie at first to see him in the large oak tree outside her bedroom window, especially since they didn't have any in-depth conversations earlier that day. Perhaps she shouldn't have entertained the idea of him lounging in her tree. Although, she didn't know what calling the police would have done seeing how he's not mortal.

During the days he's around but not always close - unless, she injures herself or someone places themselves as a threat. So far he's only had to inject himself between her and another man once. But usually, Susie has her own space - at least it feels that way. 

He brings her flowers every night - either Morning Glories or Hydrangeas. The blue and purple kind - Susie's favourite. 

For whatever reason, he never attempted to enter her bedroom. Since it was summer Susie had her window open giving him the option to do so. 

"You know, you may enter my bedroom if you want," Susie told her handsome guardian. "It will soon be Fall - then Winter. I don't think you could weather through the cold - immortal or not." 

He looked at her with sparkling blue eyes, a curt nod of his head to show that he understood. Although, he didn't budge from the safety of his perch. 

"Thank you, " she smiled at him - scooping up the new flowers. 

All the flowers from the previous days were hung gently by a clothespin on a string of thread across the wall of her bedroom. Susie didn't know what she was going to do with the dried tokens of affection but she'll figure out something creative. 

Her guardian acknowledged her once more with a curt nod of the head. Passively he sighed and adjusted himself on the branch - strong arms crossed loosely across his chest. 

With her flowers safely on her desk in a vase of water, she grabbed her pyjamas and left to get dressed. When she returned her guardian had migrated inside. Mirroring the same position as before he sat on her window seat, watching outside the window with hawk-like precision. 

Susie paused a moment before turning and grabbing a folding blanket on the end of her bed. It would be rude not to offer him a blanket, especially since the window was wide open and it dropped off in temperature at night. Susie had seen him rubbing his arms a few times so he had to feel cold. 

"Here, " she smiled, holding the blanket out for him. 

He looked up at her and then to the blanket. He accepted the fluffy blanket and immediately spread it out over him - covering his legs and mid-torso. "Thank you" her guardian spoke, resting his head back against the wall. 

Susie blushed slightly and excused herself. She felt oddly giddy with him accepting her offering. Crawling into bed she snuggled down a bit and grabbed her book for a little reading. Her nightly routine wasn't going to change because he was now inside. 

A loud meow disrupted the silence - Toby. Her fat tabby cat was standing between her bed and the window seat. The feline observed her guardian curiously, meowing once more at him. Susie was a tad nervous with how her guardian would respond...and vice versa. Toby was rather possessive over his 'momma' and wasn't used to strange men in the house. 

"Puss puss" he called for Toby, lightly patting his stomach. "Come, " 

In amazement, Susie watched as her cat trotted happily to the guardian. Toby paused long enough to place a headbutt to her guardian's hand. Lovingly the man rubbed the top of his head and smiled at the animal. 

"Good boy" he praised, "Go see momma, go." He encouraged, "She's had a long day at work and needs cuddles." 

Toby meowed at him in agreement before walking away in his typical sassy stride. He jumped up onto the bed and settled at his regular spot, by her side. Soft purring was heard as she stroked the length of his body. 

***

Sometime during the night, her guardian had moved from the farthest window seat to the one beside her bed. Toby slept on his lap as he sat there, legs tented slightly under the blankets. Once he realized that she was awake he lulled his head in her direction. 

"I needed permission to enter your home." He spoke. "I'm surprised you granted it to me. But thank you, it makes my task easier." Gently he pets her cat while looking out the window again. "Although I can keep guard outside just as well." 

"What is your name?" Susie asked, sitting up in bed. 

He paused a moment before saying "Sebastian." 

"Are you...a vampire?" Susie asked nervously. She vaguely recalled reading about vampires requiring permission to enter someone's home. But she didn't think they stood to watch over someone like this.

Sebastian chuckled lightly and shook his head. "No, I'm not. I'm a harmless Incubus."

Harmless? Susie never heard of a harmless demon. Perhaps Sebastian was harmless to her and Toby, but to everyone else? Hardly. 

"We too need permission to take up occupancy in an unknown dwelling - human or not." He explained. 

"If you're looking for energy you're not going to get anything significant from me." Susie yawned. 

Again, he chuckled at her and shook his head. "It doesn't work that way. I don't suck the life force out of humans like a parasite. It's the energy that your aura gave off which drew me to you in the first place. You're my natural battery charger." 

A heavy blush crossed her cheeks at his confession. Susie hadn't been anyone's anything before. And now look at her. The object of desire from a handsome Incubus. Surely there had to be more to him than just that. Sebastian was always dressed in different modern clothing every time she saw him. And he had a fancy-looking watch on his left wrist. 

"What are you in the human world?" She asked, laying back down on her side so she faced him. 

"A mortal man." Sebastian smiled devilishly. "Occasionally I'm a lawyer. So I suppose in a way I am a parasite." He laughed at his own joke and Susie giggled. 

Yes, he sort of looked like a lawyer. One of those expensive scary lawyers that you know is gonna win. 

"I say occasionally because as of recently more important matters have popped up. And I'd rather attend to you then a courtroom." 

Sebastian was a smooth talker - she'll give him that. Toby woke up from his sleep, yawning and adjusting himself slightly on Sebastian. The man couldn't be evil natured if a finicky feline was more than happy to snooze on him. 

"Your puss and I had met before. I've carried him in my arms as we walked the property line." Sebastian explained. "We both seem to be interested in the same thing - protecting you." 

Traitor cat.

"His name is Toby, " Susie told him. 

"I wouldn't let Toby outside anymore. There are a lot of large predatory animals outside." Her guardian informed her. "It's best to keep him inside where he's safe." 

To be honest, Susie didn't really like letting him outside, but, sometimes he'd deliberately annoy her so much that Susie had no choice but to do so. 

"Go back to sleep." Sebastian encouraged. "You're unusually tired - even more so than usual."

[](https://postimages.org/)

***

As the days went by they had become more comfortable with one another. Sebastian had moved from the window seat next to her bed to the actual lounger chair next to her bed. At one point he even brought paperwork to go over as he watched over her faithfully. 

Tonight was a bit different, however. Outside, the first summer storm was violently making itself known. Fat rain pelted the closed windows illuminating the room with a relaxing sound. 

Sebastian turned to face her - his brows knitted together with concern. "Are you alright, you seem different." 

"Just sore." She explained. 

"I didn't see you injure yourself," Sebastian replied with worry, sitting up fully in the chair. 

"No, I have cramps." Susie sighed, hoping to not further explain the obvious. 

Sebastian nodded his head in understanding. "May I cuddle you and show affection?" He asked her sincerely. 

She had never been asked that before and his question made her warm inside. Nodding her head with a big smile on her face Susie shuffled over and pulled the blankets back for him. 

His hand rested at the front of his jeans. Internally Sebastian was debating on what to do. Sleeping in jeans no matter what your species wouldn't be comfortable. Feeling safe and relaxed with Sebastian she gave him permission to take his pants off. In his boxer-briefs and t-shirt, he crawled into the bed, sinking down under the blankets before stretching his arm out and turning the sidelight off. 

"Rollover, sweetheart," Sebastian told her. 

Susie did as he suggested and eagerly waited for this arm to wrap around her waist, drawing her tightly to his strong, firm body. Her wish was granted almost instantly. Sebastian delicately hooked her around the waist and drew her close to him protectively like she thought he would. 

Sebastian nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck as he settled down in bed behind her. A soft kiss was placed on her skin causing Susie to shudder in his arms. Carefully she placed her hand over the top of his. His fingers fanned out slightly and interlaced with hers, locking her down for added comfort. 

His other arm rested above her head on the pillow. Wanting to feel even closer to her guardian Susie reached up and took hold of his hand. Just him being cuddled up behind her like this made Susie feel better. She didn't know if Sebastian was using some sort of magical power over her, manipulating her emotions - but she was overcome with a warm fuzzy feeling as if her entire body we're being massaged. 

"Are you using magic on me?" Susie asked him, yawning softly. 

She had gone from awkwardly clutching his hand to hugging his arm entirely. Susie's nose was pressed against the crook of his arm. 

"No" Sebastian murmured. "I can't conjure magic. What you're feeling is our aura's synchronizing." He explained. "We're in tune with one another. I feel the same as you do. That's why I've been guarding you closely. Only the person who's meant to be mine can make me feel this way." 

"That's lovely," Susie replied with a soft smile. 

"Hum, you're lovely." Her guardian yawned softly behind her - nuzzling into her neck once more. 

Susie learnt two things that night; one - Sebastian's feelings towards her were genuine and, two - he was a vulnerable creature just like her. Both in which made her more confident. 

********

A little over a month had passed since she first met Sebastian. Susie had come to realize that if she wanted more from her guardian in terms of intimacy she'd have to initiate it herself. He constantly gave her kisses and hugs, and at night they cuddled in bed but he wouldn't push things further - even though they both felt the burn.

Swallowing her fears she pulled the blankets back and quickly straddled Sebastian's hips. When he automatically took hold of her hips and squeezed Susie knew that she had made the right decision. A sly smile spread across her guardian's handsome face as he watched her with fixated eyes. 

"Why hello!" He cooed while tracing his thumbs over her hips. 

"Hello yourself!" She giggled, pressing more of her body down on top of his. Brushing her nose against his she then went on to kiss his forehead before his mouth. "Yes?" 

"Most definitely!" Sebastian growled. 

Playfully he grabbed her bum, massaging the soft cheeks under her cotton panties. Fingers traced an invisible pattern up her back to where her bra clasped together. Magically he unhooked the constricting material and grinned as the soft cotton material fell away. 

Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows at her with a sly grin on his face. Arms wrapped around her body protectively and she felt herself being rolled - their bodies switching positions. Adjusting her legs in a bid to fit Sebastian better she felt him brush against her mound - his erect manhood trapped in the tight boxer-briefs Sebastian still wore. 

Gentle hands smoothed up her sides, the material of her shirt intertwined with Sebastian's fingers. He managed to remove the baggy garment in one easy swoop - discarding it along with her bra on the bedroom floor. 

"I have been waiting for you," Sebastian told her, kissing the spot between her breasts. "Patiently, " 

Susie smiled, running the backs of her fingers over his shoulders, down his biceps and to his forearms. "Oh?" She questioned, "I'm sorry." 

"Don't be." Sebastian replied, "There's no rush." He captured her lips with his, cooing and nuzzling her nose. "You've made love before, right?" 

"Yes," Susie confessed, boldly slipping her hand between both of their bodies until she reached his trapped manhood. Her guardian raised his hips slightly to give more room for exploration. Susie's hand grasped Sebastion's hardness, squeezing him playfully. "Is that a problem?" She purred, grasping him again. 

Her lover's breath caught in his throat for a moment as the sensation of her touching his manhood flooded his senses. "No, not at all," Sebastian answered, his voice a bit shaky. 

Quickly he moved away from, scrambling off the bed. Without a second thought, his boxer briefs had been removed and flung across her bedroom with comedic fashion. A sly, prideful smile fell upon Sebastian's handsome face as he grasped his throbbing manhood with a single hand. He knew that he held her undying attention - and because of that Sebastian stroked his solid length slowly, moving his cock at different angles to show off what he was blessed with. 

"Tease!" Susie moaned heavily, massaging herself through her panties. 

"Of course!" Sebastian purred, kneeling on the bed beside her. 

Without being asked Susie rolled over onto her tummy and eagerly accepted his manhood into her mouth. Sebastian faltered a bit, his knees becoming weak with the heavenly contact of soft lips on throbbing heat. One hand steadied his strong body against the wall while the other hand brushed his fingers through her hair. 

Arousal made Susie's cheeks flush and her eyes cloudy. Seductively she looked up at him - her head bobbing up and down his shaft. Tongue swirled around the inflamed head, Sebastian's pre-cum coating her tongue. 

"Yes!" He encouraged through a moan. "Oh yes! Worship my big fat cock. Get him nice and wet for your kitty." 

"You won't need any help for that." Susie purred, grabbing the twitching appendage. Holding his shaft with one hand she nibbled and gave kisses along the underside. 

Sebastian broke their contact, gesturing with his hand for her to back up a bit. Reluctantly Susie did as he asked, but - not before giving his cock one last long lick. "Panties off" Sebastian huffed, his breathing slightly heavier than before. She obliged. Her panties were discarded on the floor leaving her bare. 

Parting her legs she waited for her guardian to make the next move. He dropped down to his knees on the floor, grasping her hips and pulling Susie closer to him. Her bum ended upright on the edge of her bed - the perfect height for Sebastian's mouth. Soft lips kissed the insides of her thighs in an attempt to appear more civilized. The way Sebastian looked up at her told Susie that he wanted to ravish her with his mouth, but he wouldn't - he was a gentleman. 

Hot breath fanned over her moistened slit as her guardian teased her. Unable to stand it any more Susie rested her hand on the back of his head and grabbed Sebastian's short hair. The incubus chuckled lightly while moving forward, tongue snaking out of his mouth before it fell perfectly between her swollen folds. The contact caused Susie to moan loudly - thigh muscles stiffening and twitching. 

Delicately Sebastian teased her treasure, tongue trailing up and down the wet flesh. She could feel him moaning as he went, a slight vibration adding to her pleasure. Teasingly her guardian traced around her clit, flicking the little button with the tip of his tongue. Susie's stomach muscles tightened and she grasped his hair tightly "Fuck!" She cursed loudly, cheeks flushed red with arousal. 

"Your heartbeat is wild!" Sebastian commented, standing back on his feet. "Move back properly. I want to be inside you."

"I want you inside me!" Susie eagerly replied, scooting back until her head touched their pillows. 

Sebastian settled nicely between her parted thighs, hovering over her protectively. He looked off to the side where the window was located. In a rather feral tone that she'd never heard before - Sebastian growled. The only actual action he had done that showed Susie his immortality. It should have frightened her but instead, it sent a shiver down her spine and right to her pussy. 

"I'm making sure no other males are near," Sebastian explained with a low growl. Possessively he licked the side of her neck before capturing her lips with a bit more aggression than usual - the taste of her aroused sex on his tongue assaulted Susie's senses. "Incubi take great pride in making love with their mates. We don't like being interfered with." 

Submitting to her guardian Susie rested both arms loosely above her head on the pillows. As Sebastian took possession of her hips with both hands she stretched out - relaxing her entire body. With great anticipation Susie watched as he grabbed hold of his cock once more, stroking himself a few times. He inched forward a little, leaning towards her a bit more. 

Susie watched as Sebastian rubbed his weeping cockhead between her slightly parted lips - spreading both of their arousals. Blue eyes sparkling with mischief gazed at her as he deliberately teased her swollen clit. Feeling that her breasts were sorely neglected Susie grasped them, massaging the fat globes. This prompted Sebastian to move ahead with their lovemaking. 

Gingerly her guardian balanced himself above her with one strong arm while the other helped guide his cock towards her opening. Anticipating the feeling of finally being full of his manhood, Susie raised her legs - resting her calves on his upper thighs. Sebastian thrust forward slightly with the head of his cock pressing into her opening. He pulled back and did this again in rhythm. Each time her hungry body accepted a bit more of the thick shaft. 

When Sebastian was part way's inside her body he lowered himself on top of her, adjusting his hips a bit before pushing forward - burying himself hilt deep. They both swore out loud at the same time. Susie clutching the bed sheets tightly with white knuckles and Sebastian's body quivering. 

"Oh, God!" Susie cried out, adjusting her legs to rest higher on his thighs. 

"Are you ok?" Sebastian asked her with concern, nuzzling her pulse point with his nose. A tender kiss was given as he waited for her answer. "Am I causing you pain?" 

"Oh please move!" She answered, resting her hand on his cheek, drawing him to her for a sweet kiss. "Please!" Susie asked again with a shaky voice. 

Instead of him pounding into her as she expected - Sebastian reached behind them and grabbed hold of the discarded blanket. Covering them under it he lowered himself upon her, adjusting her arms to rest on either side of her. Sebastian slipped both of his arms under hers so she wasn't boxed in. Hugging her loosely he began to pump into her at a slow pace. 

"We're going to make love properly. There's plenty of time for primal fucking in the future." He explained, dipping his hips downwards - slipping deeper inside her body. 

'This is lovely, ' she thought, wrapping her arms around his neck loosely. Susie began to move her body with his - their rhythms syncing with one another. Lips fought for dominance as their union grew stronger. Every thrust of Sebastian's hips, she felt his entire length and thickness. Susie had never been so full before and without pain. 

Sebastian broke their series of kisses, an open mouth kiss placed on her jaw. "You feel like heaven!" He praised through a moan. 

All Susie could give him in response was a whimper and a squeeze of her hand on his shoulder. He paused a moment, adjusting himself between her thighs. There was a tension beginning to build in her core - tension that was begging for release. 

"Please?" She asked him meekly.

Her guardian began to move once more at the same slow pace. She felt her heart flutter slightly as she concentrated on the pleasure. Whether it was for his benefit or hers - Sebastian increased his speed, raising up a bit. 

Reaching out behind her Susie grasped the headboard as best she could - using it for leverage. Pushing back against his movements created new friction between them. The sound of sex became prevalent in the room, their intimate connection smoother with added arousal. 

"Oh, I'm gonna cum!" Susie told him - that tightly wound ball of pleasure in her core threatening to unravel at any moment. 

Sebastian reached out and cupped her breasts, awkwardly leaning forward and capturing her stiff nipples in his mouth. Hungrily he suckled and tugged on them with his mouth."Come on, cum for me!" He cooed, "You have no idea how much pleasure you're giving me. Your tight little pussy hugging my cock perfectly!" 

Protective hands that she knew so well ran delicately up and down her sides, across her breasts and down her tummy. They came to rest on her hips, fingers tightening a little on the soft flesh. Sebastian watched her carefully as he pulled and pushed her away from him - her body doing most of the work. 

"Cum on!" He smiled at her lustfully, "I can rapture at any time - I'm waiting for you, my love." 

Two of his fingers fell between her parted pussy lips. They traced the delicate pink flesh that tested above his shaft and over her neglected clit. The moment he touched her special area Susie's back arched slightly, goosebumps covered her skin and her nipples became stiff peaks. 

Having found the very thing that would push Susie over the edge - Sebastian delicately began to move his fingers in a slow circle, increasing her pleasure. Gasping loudly she grasped her breasts and arched her back - pushing back against his thrusting. 

"Fuck, " She moaned heavily. "Oh, right there! Faster!" 

Raising an eyebrow he watched her curiously as Susie moved her hips in a circular motion - pressing back to meet his thrusts crudely. Holding her hips still, he steadied her briefly. Susie was confused until she felt his hands cup her bum - moving her higher on his thighs. Once her bottom was in place he moved his hands to the upper part of her back - raising her up fully and deposited Susie perfectly on his lap. 

Fingers dug into Sebastian's strong shoulders as her quim adjusted to this new position. While crying out into the base of his throat Susie's body shook a little. Her legs adjusted on either side of him - body raising up a little. Once she was comfortable her guardian placed both strong arms around her back, holding her securely to him in a protective embrace. 

"When your ready, " he assured her lovingly, lips pressed against her forehead. "I know, my love. Our connection is overwhelming." 

Slowly Susie began to move her hips back and forth. He didn't adjust his arms - his continued embrace helping her to move a bit faster. In this position, Sebastian's cock-head rubbed right against her sweet spot. Every thrust of his hips and roll of hers caused a sensation to course through her body. 

Her goosebumps we're back, her body shivering. Passionately Susie captured her guardian's lips, kissing him. Sebastian returned the affectionate gesture, his hand cupping the side of her head. 

Increased speed brought that familiar tightness to her core back. The more she moved the more eager her guardian became. Finger's massages and clutched her soft bum cheeks as he pushed her up and down his length. Arms looped around his neck as Susie kissed his mouth passionately. 

"I'm gonna cum!" Susie panted into his mouth. "Touch me!" She asked. 

"I am touching you!" Sebastian growled, his once blue eyes jet black in a demonic fashion. Startled a little she pulled back and shuttered. He chuckled lightly at her response, dominating their kiss. 

Susie found her back touching the bed once more with Sebastian obsessively settling between her legs. His hand slipped between their bodies, cock thrusting into her aching quim. Nimble fingers found her swollen clit and in an agonizingly slow speed, he rubbed her. Susie's thighs started to shake and her breath hitched somewhere in her chest. 

It was the added little nudge that she needed which sent her careening over the edge. The floodgates opened and her back arched off the bed. Sebastian captured her body as she moved upwards, his lips falling between her breasts as he continued to rut into her harder than before. She felt his body become stiff, a temporary loss of movement as Sebastian gasped into her heated flesh. 

Her pussy throbbed and clutched around Sebastian's member - milking him for every last drop of seed. She could feel him coat her insides with his release. The hot, thick fluid painting her cervix and threatening to enter her womb. Susie's rapture was slowing but her body still felt the aftershocks. Muscles twitched, her stomach was a flutter with butterflies and she felt light-headed. 

Very carefully her guardian guided her back to the bed, Sebastian collapsing on top of her - his forearms catching his weight so he wouldn't crush her. Instead of rolling off her right away, he nuzzled her with his nose. Soft lips trailed passionately along her jaw and down to the crook of her neck. A tender touch with his fingers brushed a few loose strands of hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. 

Sebastian pulled back a bit to get a good look at her relaxed body - Susie slowly melting into the bed before him with submissive arms curved slightly above her head. The same hand he used moments ago traced down along her arm and across her chest. Her guardian was making sure that his mate was safe and secure. 

"Are you alright?" He asked her protectively, adjusting himself between her legs. Carefully he lowered himself upon her body - pinning her ever so slightly. 

"I'm perfect." Susie smiled, reaching up and running her fingers through his hair. 

Sebastian's eyes were blue once more, that mischievous glint present. "Good, I'm glad." He told her, kissing her forehead faintly - lips lingering. "Let me clean you up." 

His request was odd to Susie. She never had a partner before that cared enough to do that. Sebastian forced himself to leave her - only to return with a warm washcloth. Sweetly he cleaned her treasure, thighs and her tummy. After he was done taking care of her Sebastian cleaned himself, tossing the dirty cloth down onto the floor. 

Content with her state of being he pulled the blankets back over them and quickly embraced her. Susie felt his arm encase her waist as he dragged her to him. Sebastian curled up tightly behind her, tucking Susie's head under his chin. Once she was secure he adjusted his arms, hugging her lovingly. 

"Go to sleep, my love." Sebastian murmured. 

"Umm," she mumbled faintly, that lovely post-bliss settling over her body - lulling her into a peaceful sleep. 

"I'm not going to leave your side." He reassured her. Toby jumped up onto the bed, landing partially on Susie before trotting up to the pillows. He gave them a loud meow, before giving Sebastian a headbutt. "Don't worry buddy, I'm not leaving you either. Go to sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know. It didn't even occur to me that I did two back-to-back Incubus stories. I have another one that I'll be uploading soon. I just so happened to finish this one first.


	6. Tom Hiddleston/OFC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He a an elf - he speaks broken English. What English he does know he's learnt from eavesdropping on humans, while hidden in the forest.

[](https://postimages.org/)

Anxiety coursed through her veins as Sammy quickly realized that she was in fact lost. Like an animal, she turned in a circle quickly with the hopes of identifying anything familiar. It was a lark to assume that doing a rapid series of 360-degree circles would somehow give her a sense of direction. 

The snapping of a twig only slightly dulled by the snow drew Sammy's attention from her thoughts. Ice froze in her veins and she stiffened with fear. Sam could hear her heart beating in her ears and feel it pounding against her chest. Wolves, as well as large mountain cats, inhabited the forest during the winter. At least that's what the snowboard instructor had told them during his safety speech. 

Crunching snow behind Sam indicated that whatever was approaching her was coming up behind her. The lack of growling was a little alarming to her. In fact, it sounded like human footsteps 

Forcing herself to turn around, she did so - slowly. Sammy was expecting to see a fellow snowboarder or even an instructor - upset that she had veered off the marked trails. Instead, Sam was met with something very unexpected. 

Standing before Sam was a man around her age, tall with the most haunting blue eyes she had ever seen. The man took another step forward, pausing with hesitation. He tilted his head to the side slightly and took in her presence. 

Neither of them had seen someone quite like the other before. The young man looked like a character out of a Tolkien novel - he even held a bow in front of his body. Short curly hair did little to hide the fact that his ears were pointed like an elf. 

'Great' she thought mentally, she's being stalked by a world-class cosplayer. The 'elf' looked utterly confused as to what she was and where she came from. Timidly he stepped forward once more - looking her over very carefully from head to toe. 

He spoke to her in a language that sounded completely made up, although the words were spoken so fluidly that it might have some genuineness to it. As he came closer to her Sammy was able to take in the details of his clothing and now - but most importantly, his ears. There were no wayward pieces of glue exposed that bound the latex to the tops of his ears. No lines or weird discolorations either. 

"I don't... I don't understand." Sam stuttered, a feeling of dread sitting heavily in her stomach as the realization that this might not be a handsome geeky man in an expensive costume. 

The 'man' spoke once more - a look of confusion slightly twisted in his pretty features. Sammy shrugged her shoulders and shook her head as an indication that she didn't understand. 

Having confirmed that she didn't understand him he nodded his head and relaxed his posture. The creature before her started to contemplate his next move. He scratched the back of his head and looked at her properly once more. 

"My human is not...nice." He shakily explained. It was blatantly obvious by how he pronounced each word that the man truly didn't comprehend her language fully. He reminded her of a foreign exchange student struggling to string along a sentence. 

"I'm a human, my name is Samantha," Sammy replied, pointing to herself - she then pointed to the young man in front of her and waited. 

"I am elf." The man replied. "I like humans." He added with a smile - nodding his head and pointing at her. 

Sammy's elf adjusted his bow so it hung over his shoulder. He reached his arm out towards her - offering his hand. Nervously she smiled and reached her own hand out towards his. He caught her hand halfway, fingers interlocking with hers. 

Beautiful blue eyes captured her attention. Light purple and gold intertwined with his icy blue irises, hypnotizing her. The feeling of warm lips on the back of her cold hand knocked Sammy out of her haze. A rush of warmth flooded her body and she felt her cheeks burning with a blush. The male elf looked completely enamoured by her as he gazed up from her hand - a blush on his cheeks as well followed by a sheepish smile on his face. 

"I am Thomas." He told her with a twinkle in his eye and a sly smirk. "And you are mine?" 

"I...I don't, " Sammy stammered nervously, a dumb smile on her face as Thomas still held her hand in his.

"You come with me?" He purred, kissing her hand once more. 

Thomas's eyes flashed lavender as her entire body felt a warm tingling once more. She shouldn't go with him but how often do you meet an actual real-life elf, to begin with - let alone a handsome one. He never gave Sam a chance to answer before deciding for her. 

The elf turned on his heel and began to walk back towards the forest. His footsteps matched the ones he had previously made in the snow - step for step. Thomas's step was broader than hers with him being significantly taller than Sam. She struggled to keep up with him - stumbling a few times. He stopped right at the tree line, turning to overlook her. 

Sammy was still somewhat stunned with being led into the unknown by a handsome elf. She had a deer in the head-lines look stuck on her face. Thomas gave a slight tug on her arm as a show of encouragement. 

Almost as if mother nature had decided for her it began to snow once more - the temperature almost dropping dramatically faster than before. 

"Dark soon," Thomas told her seriously. "Cold and wolf. We move swiftly, before the snow is, " her elf paused a moment to think of the word he needed. "Thick" 

"Alright" Sam replied finally, the chill of the mountain air setting in her bones.

With grace, Thomas weaved and guided them through the dense forest. Every step they took led Sammy further and further away from the trail. She was more lost now than ever yet she felt oddly safe. 

He stopped at a large rock face that towered over both of them. Sammy watched him very carefully as the young elf rummaged through his bag for some mysterious item. What he produced was rather unexpected. He had a small tan leather sack that opened with a drawstring. 

Nimble fingers grabbed a pinch of white dust from within the bag. Her elf said a few words in his native tongue then proceeded to throw the dust onto the rock itself. Slowly a door began to appear before them. Great detail that was hidden became vivid as well as the scrolling of elven words on the very top. 

Thomas smirked and winked at her, pushing on the newly formed door. It shouldn't have shocked Sam as much as it had when the door itself actually swung inward - exposing a lite entranceway into the earth itself. 

"Come, " Thomas encouraged, using his hand to gesture her forward. "You follow." 

With a bit of reluctance, she followed behind him - holding onto the back of his shirt for extra reassurance. Sammy wondered where Thomas learnt English in the first place - awful or not. Perhaps she wasn't the first human he's 'taken home' Either way it was definitely something to think about later. Right now Sam was trying to commit as much detail to memory as possible. 

At first, she couldn't see anything but a dirt hallway leading further into mother earth on a slight downward slope. Doors started to become visible on either side of them the more they walked. Sam counted five doors on the left side before they had stopped. Thomas placed his hand on the knob and turned it - revealing a bedroom. He nodded his head and waited for her to enter. 

Timidly she slunk into the bedroom. Once more Sam found herself standing in the middle of something and doing a full circle. There was a bed, a floor to roof bookshelf stuffed with books and of course a desk with what looked like a potion-making area. Did elves even make potions? The ones in The Lord Of The Rings series had, but Thomas wasn't Elron. 

Her elf shrugged off his bow, coat and a small messenger bag, standing before her in brown slacks and a loose white male peasant shirt. Thomas approached her, stopping just short of brushing his nose against hers. While he took off her coat and scarf all Sam could smell was the scent of rosemary, cedar and something a bit spicy like black pepper. 

Thomas placed his hand on the side of her cheek gently, his fingers resting perfectly on the soft skin. He tilted her head slightly up and took a deep, mindful look into her eyes. 

"Beauty," he told her softly with a warm smile. 

Instead of kissing her, he brushed his nose against hers, nuzzling her affectionately. The lovely gesture and the way he held the side of her head was probably one of the most intimate experiences she had. Sammy was left breathless as he pulled away a bit, placing a sweet kiss to the middle of her forehead.   
"Precious human," Thomas mumbled. Finger's brushed a few stray locks of hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. 

Reluctantly her elf stepped away, helping Sam out of her wet winter jacket. He hung it up by the fire so it would dry. It didn't take him long to return to Sam, his hands on her upper arms - rubbing the chilly skin until it started to warm. 

"Go to bed?" Thomas asked, cocking his head to the side. "Human need sleep." He told her, nodding his head in affirmation. "Sleepy beauty." 

To show what he meant Thomas raised his hand up to his mouth and did a mock yawn before pointing to his bed. Sam turned and eyed the comfortable piece of furniture. The bed was nestled between two full, large bookshelves and a wall. There was definitely space for both of them. And a mountain of comfy looking pillows and fluffy blankets were mighty inviting. 

"I sleep with you." He spoke, lightly nudging her in the direction of his bed. "I can protect, yes?"

It was a bizarre suggestion but this whole situation was strange. Samantha really had to stop and prioritize everything that's happened so far. Meeting a real-life magical creature and actually surviving was top on the list - snuggling with said magical creature in a bed, underground, was probably in the middle. 

"Ok" was all of an answer that Sam could give him as well as a shrug of her shoulders. 

Thomas repeated her answer as if he didn't understand the response. To show him what she meant Sam sat down on the edge of his bed and took her shoes off. Padding the spot beside her she waited for her elf to join. He approached, stopping in front of her. Thomas offered both hands for her to take. Slightly confused Samantha placed her hands in his. Her elf helped Sam to stand once more before him. 

She stepped to the side and watched him pull the blankets away from the pillows. Once Thomas had finished he began to undress. A bright flush crept over Sam's cheeks as her handsome elf unashamedly undressed before her. Was she supposed to follow his lead? Sam's clothing was wet from the snow. 

Thomas's hands covered his manhood as he stood there waiting for her to undress. Sam couldn't help but give him a good look over. He was taller than her, muscular but thin. He'd probably fill out more when he's older. 

"Wet is no good," Thomas commented, referring to her clothing. "Wet makes humans...umm, wobbly?" 

Samantha didn't need sickness to make her wobbly. She was already wobbly. Understanding what he said regardless, she set about taking off her clothes and not making a fool of herself. Thomas watched her with curious eyes. Each item of clothing that she removed he followed visually until it was dropped onto the floor. 

This wasn't something Sam would normally do but seeing how nothing about this situation was normal - why not? 

Despite having more bits to cover Samantha managed to awkwardly get into the bed, scurrying under the blankets and shooting closest to the wall. Thomas followed, covering them both with the blankets. As soon as Sam turned onto her side Thomas placed his arm around her waist and dragged her closer to him. His body moulded around hers like a glove. 

"Sleep human." He told her. Thomas nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck and deeply inhaled. Tenderly he kissed her soft skin - lips lingering for a few moments. "You are most safe." 

******

When Sam woke she was given a plate of cabbage leaves stuffed with root vegetables. There was also a tasty pesto type sauce made out of wild herbs and garlic. Every time she had a bit of sauce left on the side of her lips Thomas would lean forward and kiss her mouth, cleaning the sauce away. 

He'd have a sly smile on his face after doing so prompting Samantha to move forward and kiss him back - a sweet little quick kiss to his lips. Leave it to food to break through the awkwardness of first-time intimacy. 

As soon as Sam was finished Thomas removed her empty plate. With nothing between them, he held her cheek delicately in his hand and captured Sam's lips with his. The sheet covering her bare breasts fell down around her waist in a cliche move. Thomas pulled away from her, observing her chest. 

"Yes?" He asked her curiously, "I can touch?" 

Despite not knowing him for very long at all Samantha felt that she could trust him. The way he looked at her and waited like a gentleman for permission to touch her, made Sam even more secure to be in his presence.

"You can touch." She blushed, leaning back a bit more. 

Timidly her elf cupped both breasts in his hands and held them gently. With her breasts in his hands, he leaned forward and captured her mouth once more. 

"You can touch!" Thomas moaned into her mouth, gently kneading her breast. "Please?" 

Just as nervous as him she draped one arm around his neck and the other slid down his firm stomach. Sam could feel his finely trimmed pubic hair under her fingers prompting her to stroke it gently. Thomas shuddered into her mouth, encouraging her to go further. 

Samantha had made love before but never like this and definitely not with a handsome creature who wasn't human. How many times has he brought home a human female like this? Sam didn't want to think about it - if she did the moment would be ruined. 

As soon as she grabbed the base of his hard manhood Thomas lightly bit the side of her neck and growled lustfully. A shot of pleasure ran up her spine and right to the pleasure sensory part of her brain. She squeezed his manhood and grabbed the back of his neck with her hand. 

Thomas brushed away the blankets and anything else between them before laying her down on the bed. He fell between her thighs, lips on the base of her throat. Sam had barely placed her legs around his waist before Thomas started to make his way down her body. 

"Beautiful human!" He moaned, nuzzling the soft spot between her breasts. 

Hands travelled up her sides and over her upper stomach as he kissed and worshiped her bare flesh. Moaning deeply she closed her eyes and surrendered to the pleasure her elf was giving her. Warmth cupped her breasts possessively as Thomas's mouth and body travelled down further. 

He teased her a bit, she felt him smile into the skin just above her mound. Thomas muttered something in elven. Both of her hip bones were kissed tenderly, his lips forging a trail across her womb. 

"What did you just do?" She asked, adjusting her legs to be a bit wider. 

"No babies!" Thomas smiled, giving a curt nod. "Babies are for later." 

Sam adjusted her hips and laid back down on the bed. Grabbing her breasts she massaged them and waited for Thomas's next move. Fingers ghosted across her puffy lips, pinching them gently before slipping between them. Curiously Thomas parted her folds and watched intently as his finger pad traced around her swollen clit and down to her wet opening. 

"Pretty pink flower." Thomas moaned. He looked at her briefly before slipping a finger inside her body followed by another.

Sam felt his fingers work in unison, in and out. A whimper and groan left her throat as Samantha pushed herself against his hand in a bid to encourage him on. 

"Oh yes! She groaned, rotating her hips against his hand. "Just like that!" Sam encouraged. 

Thomas paused for a moment, removing his digits from her body. Sam raised her head up enough to see her elf take hold of his strained member - stroking it lengthwise. Thomas was using her arousal to slicken himself for painless entry. 

Without another word he slipped between her parted legs, hovering above her. Strong arms were planted on either side of her shoulders as he showed a surprising amount of dominance, looking down at her carefully. Whatever roughness he possessed quickly diminished. Thomas lowered himself a bit, skillfully capturing a pert nipple with his mouth. As he suckled and tugged on the sensitive bud he groaned. The sensation sent shivers through her body. 

With both breasts shown affection, he moved on to her mouth, lips crushing hers as he showed a bit of his dominant side again. Sam widened her thighs even more and raised her legs a bit - resting them on his upper legs. To subtly show that she was eagerly wanting more, Sam wiggled her hips a bit. 

"Yes?" Thomas asked her once more, reaching between their bodies to grab his member. 

"Yes," she confirmed, stroking her fingers over his shoulder. 

A curt nod of his head was all Thomas gave before pressing the head of his cock into her opening. There was no foreplay or exploring each other's bodies - just straight to the point. Which made Sam wonder how many times he's done this before. 

As if he read her mind and sensed her fears he paused a moment. "I want to be inside you, bad - yes?" He reassured her. "No games now, we have later." 

Sam smiled and nodded her head, adjusting her legs a bit higher. "Ok" 

Thomas repeated her answer, brushing his manhood up and down her slit. When he traced over her opening his hips pushed forward allowing a bit of the thick shaft to slid effortlessly inside her body. Sam shuddered and grabbed the sheets beside her, moaning at the slow, sensual feeling of being filled deeper. Thomas paused ever so often and allowed himself to adjust. Despite her eagerness, if he slammed into her he'd cause pain. Sam could only imagine how difficult it was to hold back. 

"Very snug, " he commented with a lustful moan, raising up onto his knees. Fingers parted her folds to give Thomas a good view of their connection. "Snug and warmth." 

She watched as he obsessively studied his cock slowly disappearing deeper into her body. He managed to get all but a few inches inside, her cervix stopping him from going further. Patiently Thomas knelt between her legs and let her adjust to his size. The sensation alone of being full had created a precarious teeter-totter of emotions. She honestly thought. That if Thomas touched her sweet spot she'd cum right then and there. 

Thomas pulled out of her a little, pushing back in. His hand rested on her tummy loosely as if to steady himself. The entire time they established a rhythm he watched her for any signs of discomfort. Instead of pain, he witnessed pure pleasure etch itself across her face. Eyes firmly closed she clutched the blankets tighter, pushing herself back against him. 

The wetness between them increased as her arousal became painfully clear. Blushing Sam hoped she didn't make an embarrassing mess. 

"So wet, like a rainstorm," Thomas growled, falling forward, allowing his arms to catch his full weight. He kissed her mouth once before adjusting himself between her legs. 

A rainstorm. Broken English or not Sam wanted to die from embarrassment. 

"I like the wetness," Thomas informed her happily. "It means you like my cock! I give you pleasure, yes?" 

"Yes!" She gasped, eyes snapping back open unexpectedly. 

Thomas had raised one of her legs so it rested upon his shoulder while the other clung next to his hip. After doing so he turned his body slightly to the side allowing his swollen head to brush against her G-spot. An area that Sam thought was a myth.

The smirk on his face told Sam that her elf was well aware of what he was doing. "Will you cum for me?" He asked a delicate eyebrow raised slightly. "I want to flood your quim with seed." 

"Oh, God!" Sam cried out. Her body jerking violently as Thomas's fingers found her swollen clit. His hips and fingers worked in unison - bound and determined to make her orgasm. "I'm gonna cum!" She warned him. 

Upon hearing this Thomas dropped her leg back down to his side before grabbing the side of her face with both hands. Capturing her lips with his he eagerly pumped onto her body. Despite Thomas no longer playing with her clit Sam's orgasm was still close. A first for her. 

"Cum for me!" Her elf panted heavily into her mouth, biting her lower lip lightly. Teeth barely grazed along her jawline until he came to the crook of her neck. "I want to feel you throb around me!" 

Sam's blunt nails ran along the length of his back and right to his bum, grabbing it. She pushed him towards her, tilting her head back and exposing her neck for Thomas. The elf whispered elven into the soft flesh - sealing every sentence with a gentle nibble. 

"I want your seed!" Sam spoke shakily, dirty talk never her strong suit. "Fuck me hard I'm close!" 

As clique and comical as if was - they were actually making quite the racket. Unless Thomas's room was soundproof - more than a few elves would know what he was doing. This added to her arousal. 

Thomas slipped his hand between their bodies, settling on the spot where they connected. Easily he found her clit, stroking her with his finger pads. The tension building in her tummy had increased to dangerous levels. Sam was going to burst and it scared the hell out of her. 

Holding her breath she felt Thomas increase his ministrations - sending her crashing back down to earth. Sam's breath caught in her throat, her eyes were wide and her back arched off the bed slightly. Thomas growled lustfully and quickly captured her hips - pushing and pulling her back onto his cock while thrusting hard and fast. 

Every single nerve in Sam's body was alive and active, her brain - not so much. She was pretty sure that her elf had caused some sort of fuse to blow. As he pumped into her she could feel her quim clutching and throbbing around the hard shaft. Squeezing her private muscles down Sam captured Thomas's cock - sending him to the same state of bliss. 

He cried out loudly - burying himself as deeply as possible inside her body while depositing thick ropes of his essence. She could feel it flooding her insides. Thomas moved forward once more, hugging her from above. His nose buried in the crook of her neck as he tried to compose himself. Sam could feel his heart beating wildly against her skin. Tenderly Sam placed her arms around his body and held him - he made no notion of moving. Even after he had started to go soft Thomas somehow managed to keep his manhood inside her body. 

"That was heaven." He spoke finally after a bit of silence. "I would like to do it again." 

Sam was still slightly stunned - her brain not entirely rebooted just yet. All she could do was smile at him and kissed his lips. Despite her best intentions, Sam was finding it hard to fight off sleep. Her eyes drooped and she yawned. Her elf moved off of her and to the side, pausing for a moment to collect his thoughts. 

With confusion, she watched as he got up and began to walk away from her. Had she done something wrong? Did who offend him somehow? Sam's panic had subsided when she saw Thomas return with a clean cloth and a small bowl of warm water. 

Gently he cleaned her of their shared messes taking away that uncomfortable sticky feeling. The way Thomas looked at and treated her, made Sam feel like the most cherished person in the world. 

"We look after our mate," Thomas explained. "Bad elf makes love and runs off. Good elf looks after and protects." He nodded his head at his own deduction, placing the bowl and the dirty rag on the side table. 

"Mate?" Sam shakily asked, unsure if she wanted that title. 

"Mate, mine." He replied, trailing his finger over her heart. "You are mate."

"I'm human!" She reminded him seriously. 

Perhaps his parents didn't want him to be with a human but rather another elf. Were they even allowed to be together? Did she honestly want to just 'disappear' from the world and elope with a handsome elf? Well, yes - there were worse situations. 

"I am elf," Thomas spoke, pulling the blankets around them. He lay on his back and opened his arm for her to snuggle into his side. Cautiously she settled at his side - her head on his chest and her arm draped over Thomas's firm tummy. 

"But, are we allowed to be together?" Sam asked him, unsure of elven politics. 

"I am prince, I do as I please." Thomas smiled. "I want my human. I am allowed because I am not the oldest. I am the baby. I can court whoever my heart sings too." 

A prince? Of course, he was - why wouldn't he be? 

"You are precious to me." He continued. "You are mine?"

That last bit wasn't so much a statement but rather a question with an unsure answer. Did she really have a choice? Probably. Sam yawned, her sleepiness coming back once more. With nothing to lose she agreed. 

"Sleep" Thomas encouraged with a smile. "I will continue to cherish you as you rest. My heart sings to you - you are mine."


	7. Karl Urban/OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampires

[](https://postimg.cc/CzZTdQ78)

"Are you stuck, little one?" Karl asked curiously with a crooked smile. 

Weakly the object of his interest looked up at him with glazed eyes. He noticed that she had a hard time focusing. The way she lay on the cold piece of metal would indicate to anyone else that she's lame - but to Karl, she simply wasn't 'done yet' 

His amusement started to waver and was replaced with worry. Karl was a bit of an ass sometimes but there were situations where he needed to be serious and now was that time. 

"I don't know how I got up here." She replied sleepily, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the metal. 

Karl couldn't see the bite mark but he knew it was there. Looking around their surroundings he couldn't locate another vampire - period. She barely had a scent registered as it was and even Karl who's a veteran vampire had trouble picking it up. 

"It's not safe up here. May I carry you down to the solid ground?" Karl asked her. 

When Karl first spotted her he assumed that she was a curious newborn testing out her new abilities. When she didn't move he began to worry. Now, seeing her up close Karl was very concerned. 

"Yes," she replied sleepily. 

Carefully he bent down and picked her up. Cradling the newborn vampire in his arms Karl delicately made his way down the radio tower and onto solid ground. He presumed she could stand on her own and when he witnessed her legs buckle and her fall to the ground, his anger spiked. Not anger towards her but anger for whoever left her like this. 

She glanced up at him and yawned, adjusting her legs a bit so she rested in the fetal position on the ground. Karl could see the bite mark on her upper neck when she rested her head back on the ground - where he presumed she'd continue to sleep. 

The mark was rough, it was sloppy - it tore the flesh. She was originally supposed to be a meal for what looked like a young vampire - except they did it wrong passing on the virus to her. This was rare but it did happen. Karl couldn't leave her out here. 

"I'm taking you back to my clan to rest properly," Karl told her, scooping her up once more in his arms protectively. 

He got a grunt out of her in response. That was the best he was going to get at this point. Luckily for both of them, his clan was close. He didn't know how they'd respond to him bringing home an unfamiliar vampire like this without a heads up. Hopefully, they'll see it for what it was - a new vampire. 

"My legs hurt." She told him weakly, opening her eyes briefly to look at him. They were still glazed over and unable to focus probably. He was sure that all she saw was a blur. 

"I know, soon you can go back to sleep and when you wake up you won't be hurting," Karl promised her. 

********

The moment he approached the house he was swarmed by his fellow clan members. It made him nervous and a tad bit protective. 

"Let me place her in my bed and then I'll explain what the hell is happening," Karl told them all. 

"I'm a Dr, let me look at her!" Ben spoke, pushing his way past everyone. 

Karl scowled at the man knowing full well he only threw that title around to gain the upper hand. By law, Karl had to let Ben look at her - especially with the circumstances behind her situation. 

Delicately Karl placed his little unknown down on his bed. He stepped back a bit to observe her. Her eyes were closed but her breathing was heavy. She was playing dead - a new vampire's best defence. 

"First off, no. I didn't bite her." Karl informed Ben rather firmly. "I found her snoozing on a radio tower near our house." 

"Does she have a mate?" Ben inquired, turning her head slightly to view the slowly healing wound on her neck. It didn't look nearly as bad as it first had. 

"Not that I could tell. And she has no scent attached to her besides her own." Karl told him. "I think a new vampire tried to make a meal out of her but accidentally passed on the virus instead." 

Ben sighed heavily and stood up straight. He rubbed his temples slowly and replied "If that's the case all we can do is watch over her as the virus runs its course." 

"Yeah, and I'll do that." Karl urged. "Now, if you will - please leave her alone." 

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that to me and leave you. If she hits a rough patch you need to tell me right away." Ben huffed, rolling his eyes in distaste. 

"Leave her be," Karl warned the other man. To show he meant business he stood in front of his bed and placed his arms down defensively - glaring. 

Ben hadn't shown any emotion toward Karl's aggressive behaviour. Instead, he nodded his head and left the bedroom. It was best not to push his buttons. Just as Ben left his mother of all people, quickly followed by his aunt, swooped in and immediately crowded her. 

"Oh, sweet thing!" His mother cooed sympathetically, brushing some hair out of her face. 

"Poor little lamb!" Karl's aunt commented. "There's a reason why not too many vampires are created nowadays." 

"She needs to be taken out of these dirty clothes and bathed before she can rest peacefully." His mother spoke. 

Karl couldn't and wouldn't argue with his mother. The woman was old enough to rival mother nature and had more than likely nursed a few vampires through the changing process - his aunt as well for that matter. 

Carefully Karl stood back and allowed his mother to carry the new vampire into his private bathroom. Feeling like his presence wasn't necessary for the bathing of her - he kicked off his shoes and sat on his bed. 

Tilting his head to the side he tried to pick up on what was being said in the bathroom. His mother and aunt were speaking to her gently trying to get information. So far it didn't seem she was very responsive. Karl didn't expect her to be talkative when she's half comatose. 

Shaking his head he swung his legs over onto the bed and rested his back against the headboard. Perhaps the TV could be a distraction? 

35 minutes later the bathroom door opened and his aunt exited. "She needs clean panties and a nightshirt" The woman commented as she left the room. "Her name is Lilia if you didn't know." 

"Lilia," Karl repeated to himself, smiling. That name suited her.

Once she was redressed his mother had gently placed her next to him on the bed. Lilia's eyes were still closed but her breathing was less laboured. The once open wound on her neck was nothing more than a blemish now. 

Pulling the curtains closed and leaving his room in dull light, his mother turned to him. "Lilia still has a bit longer to go until she's fully turned. She'll continue to sleep with intermittent bouts of lucidity. Expect fussiness - she'll still be in pain and slight physical agitation."

"Alright" Karl acknowledged, watching curiously as Lilia attempted to crawl under the blankets. He grabbed the blankets and sheet, pulling them back for her. Once she was settled on her tummy he covered her with them, placing a protective hand in the middle of her back. 

"If it gets too bad and you feel she needs some outside help - Ben will be here. Until then we'll keep everyone at bay until the two of you think it's safe." His aunt added. "Protect her, Karl." 

"I will," he agreed adamantly. "I won't leave her side." 

With his omission, Lilia inched closer to him - pressing her side right against his. This was his mother and aunt's queue to leave. Nothing was going to drag him away from her side. He felt the need to protect and watch over her since he found her and Karl intended to do just that. 

**************

"My legs hurt - as if I stood on something that was vibrating." Lilia tried to explain, adjusting her arm so it fit better across Karl's stomach. 

The male vampire beside her placed a warm hand on her forearm, squeezing lightly before tracing the skin with his thumb. It was hard to try and explain how she was feeling to a creature that was born this way. Karl was sympathetic but he didn't know - lucky bugger. 

"I can well imagine," Karl spoke, 

Lilia had taken to wrapping herself around Karl, sort of speak. She had lost track of time but she did know that he was here beside her the entire time. 

She still harboured anger for being changed in such away. Not towards Karl or his clan but towards the vampire who bit her. Being created rather than born had its share of difficulties. Despite needing to consume blood every 3rd day Lilia refused to orally ingest it. Ben had to place an IV drip in her arm and feed it to her that way. Created vampires have issues with consuming blood because they weren't used to the concept. 

Sleepily she yawned before closing her eyes and burying her face into Karl's bare side. She had begged him to stay at her side - she was scared, and he had. Karl was the one who found her and brought her here - she was grateful. Since requesting him at her side Karl nestled down and made sure that not too many people bothered her - he was protective. 

Karl's mother had spoken to him when she presumed Lilia was asleep. She thinks that Lilia had imprinted on Karl because of the situation. Karl never argued the matter and simply replied with "Yeah, probably." He was a private man. 

Lilia didn't know what "imprinted" meant exactly but she did know that Karl smelt wonderful and she felt all warm and fuzzy around him. Lilia wasn't aware of how Karl felt because he never mentioned anything. If she could judge by his actions, however, she'd say he most likely felt the same way. 

Ben had entered their bedroom without warning while they were asleep. Karl sensed someone before he saw or smelt them. Instinctively the male vampire growled lowly in his throat and slowly lowered himself over her - shielding her from whoever. 

"Are your eyes still sore?" He asked, adjusting his arm around her. 

"They still burn," Lilia replied. "But my vision isn't fuzzy anymore." 

"In a few days, I want to take you outside so you can explore and get accustomed to your heightened senses." 

The prospect of going outside, period, scared Lilia. She had an irrational fear that the vampire who left her to die would hunt her down. Lilia knew that in reality, Karl would never allow that to happen but the thought still lingered. Plus, she still felt rather wobbly on her legs. 

"I don't want to." Lilia finally replied with a bit of a pout in her voice. 

Karl sighed heavily and shifted a bit in the bed. "We all have things we don't want to do but we have to. I don't want Ben constantly harassing you but he has to - because he's a doctor." 

She paused a moment before raising her head and looking at him. "Am I imprinted on you?" 

"Quite possibly," Karl replied, brushing his thumb pad over the bridge of her nose lovingly. 

"What does that mean?" 

Lilia was met with silence as Karl tried to find an explanation for the term so casually thrown around. "It means that you recognize me as your mate - your partner if you will. Usually, the vampire that changes you is the one who becomes your mate. But, with the circumstances, you imprinted on me instead." 

Oh. That certainly wasn't what Lilia intended to happen. She felt a little bad that Karl was now tethered to her. 

He must have seen the sad look on her face because he turned on his side and drew her flat against him - her nose buried in his pulse point. "But that's alright because I feel affectionate towards you as well. So we're lucky - it worked out. I think I know how you feel." 

With hearing his omission she smiled, "You make me feel warm and fuzzy." Lilia confessed with a bashful look. 

"You know what? I feel the same." Karl smiled at her. "You're my little mate and I won't leave you. I'll stay by your side and help you learn to be a vampire. Ok?" 

"Ok" Lilia agreed, nodding her head.

Karl leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently, lingering his lips a little. "Rest now, my little one. When you're ready we'll go outside and explore." 

****************

"Where do you think you're going?" Karl growled playfully, looping his arm around her waist. 

Lilia allowed him to swing her back where she playfully bounced off of him. It had been just over a month since Karl had rescued her and Lilia was starting to stand on solid ground. From what she was told her vampire abilities were coming along nicely and she was a quick learner. 

The intimacy between her and Karl was also slowly starting to build. They gave each other kisses, held hands and a few times they had slept in the nude. It was almost comical to see how Karl was affectionate, gentle and attentive towards her - whereas he was a bit standoffish, distant and blunt with just about everyone else. Well, except certain people. Generally, he wasn't a man that strangers approached. 

Lips kissed and caressed the side of her neck on her pulse point. There was a faint mark where that other vampire had bitten her - a mark she hated with her very being because it wasn't from Karl. 

Giggling Lilia spun around in his arms and stepped up onto her toes she kissed his lips before making a purring sound, brushing her nose against his. They had been doing a slow seductive dance and Lilia was sure it would finally conclude tonight. 

"You're in a rather playful mood!" Karl commented. Placing his hands on her bum briefly before scooping her up. 

Legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. Nibbling on the flesh of his neck she cooed and growled. Noises that Lilia wasn't even aware that she could make. Much to her shock and slight distress she also made a hissing noise accompanied by her fangs showing when extremely upset. 

"Of course!" She replied

"Shall we...you know? Head to the bedroom?" Karl asked, a bit unsure of himself. He never pushed her to do anything and allowed Lilia to make the first moves - this must have been hard for him to ask such a thing. 

Lilia raised an eyebrow slightly and replied "What, and not make love outside?"

"I'd rather not." He told her honestly. "There's too much traffic. It's safer for our first few times to be in our room...our territory." 

Yes, perhaps he was right. How were they supposed to explore each other's bodies properly, when Karl would be too distracted with everything around them. She saw how ornery he became when someone bothered their naps - Lilia shudders to think what would happen if some poor unfortunate soul interrupted their lovemaking. 

Karl carried her the entire way home and never placed her back down until they were in the safety of their room. Before he had kicked the door closed he gave a gentle warning for everyone to stay away - it was geared more towards Ben who had a knack for entering their bedroom unannounced. 

As soon as her bottom touched the mattress Karl descended upon her with hungry lips. Sweet kisses peppered the length of her neck and across her jaw until they met in the middle. Lilia grasped his upper arm as she returned the kiss, playfully biting his lower lip. 

"Yes?" He purred into her mouth. Karl waited for her reply before his hands travelled down her sides and back up to her chest - cupping her clothed breasts. 

"I thought you'd never ask." Lilia cooed, inching back upon the bed to give her mate more room. 

Seductively Karl crawled after her, never allowing her to break their kiss. Slipping between her parted thighs his large body encased hers. Adjusting her hips Lilia placed her calves on either side of his upper thighs. 

"That's a lovely position!" Karl smirked, "But we're both overdressed to utilize it properly." 

Lilia giggled, "You put us here!" 

"True, very true!" He agreed. 

Karl shuffled back until his knees touched the end of the bed. Standing partially he grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up off his body. Lilia could see how his sweatpants tugged down a bit from his hardening manhood. Aroused even more she sat up and reached out to his groin, cupping the trapped erection. 

"Oh," Karl purred, pushing his hips out further. "That's nice!" 

Smirking Lilia gave him another squeeze before slipping her hand into the waistband of his pants, strumming her fingers over the hardened flesh. Glancing up at him she noted how his eyes were closed and his lips slightly parted. Karl's breathing was heavier - his fists clenched loosely at his sides. Teasing him enough she grabbed the sex organ and pulled him out fully. 

Lilia had seen him soft through quick little curious glances as he got in and out of bed, but this is the first time she saw Karl in his full glory. Licking her lips she wrapped her hand around his shaft - stroking the thick length up and down. 

"Put me in your mouth, please?" He begged, stroking the side of her head. 

She grinned and cocked her head to the side. Gently Lilia kissed the side of his shaft, nibbling her way to the base and back up. Opening her mouth Lilia slipped his leaking head between her lips sliding more of him in. Karl's fingers tightened in her hair as she bobbed her head up and down. Her tongue tracing the bottom of his shaft as she went. 

"Am I doing alright?" Lilia purred, holding him by the base as she seductively licked him from his head to the base and back. 

"Oh yeah, perfect!" Her lover groaned, 

"Good, because I like sucking cock!" She confessed with a slight blush. Proving her point she enthusiastically placed him back in her both. Hollowing her cheeks she applied pressure and bobbed her head back and forth, using her first to pump what she couldn't fit in her mouth. 

"Stop stop!" Karl spoke, "If you keep that up I'm gonna cum!" As Karl recovered a bit she gently held and massaged his balls in her hand, admiring how they moved. "We're both overdressed still. Here, let's get you nude." 

Lilia stood and raised her arms allowing her mate to pull off her shirt. Once the fabric hit the ground she turned and presented the back of her bra. Nimble fingers unhooked the clasp and the fabric fell away. Gentle, warm hands grasped her sides and moved upwards, across her front and right under the lacey material. For the first time, he held her bare breasts in his hands - they fit perfectly. 

"These are deadly." Karl cooed into the crook of her neck, massaging tenderly. 

"So is my pussy." Lilia purred, brushing her bum against her groin. 

"Yeah? Can daddy see for himself?" He inquired devilishly, tenderly biting the side of her neck. "You've got quite the potty mouth on you when aroused! I love it." 

Yes, Lilia was embarrassed to admit that when she was in the mood - she became a lot bolder than usual. Luckily for her, it was working in her favour and Karl wasn't turned off. 

Playfully Karl reached down and groped her crotch through her pants - possessively holding his hand over it. After a few moments of them rubbing against each other Karl hooked his fingers into the waistband of her pants and slowly pulled them down from behind. She curved her back and allowed for smooth travel over the curve of her bum and down her thighs. 

A simple pink cotton thong exposed her bare bum causing Karl to growl lustfully. Once her pants were around her calves Lilia kicked them next to Karl's shirt. 

Strong male hands grasped her bare bum, massaging and admiring the flesh. Teasing him further Lilia bent over a little to give him a better view. His fingers traced the thin piece of material between her cheeks and down across her pussy. A wet patch was starting to form on the material striking Karl's interest. She felt the material being pushed to the side exposing her fully. 

"Are you attached to this pair of underwear?" Karl inquired, tracing her wet slit with his fingers slowly. 

"No," she replied, looking over her shoulder. 

The sound of fabric being torn was heard as her thong gave way. Karl continued to tear off the underwear until it rested in a single piece on the floor. A lover had never done that before and it sent a surge of pleasure to her very core. Lilia felt herself become wetter, her sex throbbing. 

For the sake of preserving her favourite bra, Lilia allowed it to follow onto the ground before Karl tore it off. Fully nude she turned to face him - her breath hitched in her throat as he stood before her fully nude as well. To her, he looked like a God. Stronger, powerful, handsome and impossibly hard - just for her. 

"Aren't you a beauty!" Karl spoke with bated breath, hazel eyes scanned up and down her body causing Lilia to blush. "Oh, I'm so glad you're mine!" 

Karl picked her up effortlessly and held her to his body, Lilia's legs wrapped around his waist. His cock nestled nicely between their bodies as he carried her to the bed. The scene itself would have been out of a romance novel if Karl hadn't lost his balance and dropped her, causing Lilia to bounce a little underneath him as Karl stabled himself. 

Giggling she placed her hand on his shoulder in a bid to stabilize her love. A Cheshire grin spread across his handsome face as he bent forward and captured her lips with his. Adjusting herself under him slightly she wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling her nose into his neck. 

Karl kissed her once more, lips trailing down the front of her neck and to the top of her breasts. She could feel the tips of Karl's fangs barely touch her skin - goosebumps rising in the aftermath. He knew better than to bite her. It was an extremely intimate gesture between mates - apparently, but her origins made Lilia scared. Karl was slowly getting her use to the idea, this was a good start. 

Warm lips encased a pert nipple - fatty flesh stabilized with sensitive fingers as he suckled and tugged. Moaning Lilia licked her lips and pushed her chest out a bit. Karl gave her left nipple one last lick before moving to the right. He paid both with equal attention, nuzzling and kissing the valley between them before descending further. 

"I can smell your arousal, my dear." Karl purred, crawling back on his tummy until he rested between her thighs. His tongue circled her belly button and down to her pubic line. 

Lilia was always under the impression that if you become a vampire all your scars and blemishes would magically disappear and you'd become flawless. That theory was proven wrong when she came 'undead' with permanent, although faded, stretch marks. Karl liked to run his fingers over the ones on her stomach while they watched TV. Judging by the affection he was showing with his mouth he liked to kiss them as well. 

"I love your tiger stripes," Karl murmured, giving her tummy one last kiss. He always seemed to read her thoughts. 

Lips kissed her inner thighs causing Lilia to widen them for her lover. She was nervous, anxious even. As his mouth travelled closer to her core Karl placed his arm under her parted leg and grasped her hand. His tongue made contact with her intimate flesh at the same time their fingers laced together. Relaxed, Lilia loosened her body and allowed Karl to give her pleasure. 

"You taste heavenly." Karl moaned, deepening his oral fixation. "Relax!" He pleaded, nipping gently at her swollen clit. "I'm not going to bite you." 

Karl looked up at her, his eyes half hooded and the tips of his fangs on full display. Lilia still didn't know how to get her fangs to elongate and retract. She was jealous of his ability to control it. 

"You're not big on oral sex for yourself, are you?" He asked. 

"I'm not used to it," Lilia admitted truthfully. 

"I see, here - let's try something different then. We'll go back to that at another time, ok?" 

"Alright," she confirmed. "I'm sorry,"

"For what? There's no need to apologize for being uncomfortable. Thank you for being honest." He smiled at her, leaning forward to kiss her mouth again. 

She traced his shoulder with her fingertips lightly, kissing him in return. "Can I be on top?" Lilia asked him, raising her foot to stroke his outer thigh. 

Her question caught him off guard but Karl obliged, gracefully moving from on top of her and to the side. Once he was settled Lilia straddled his hips - pressing herself against him. The size difference meant that Lilia had to stretch to reach his lips. Giggling, she kissed him quickly before trailing her kisses down the length of his body - only stopping when she reached the base of his cock. 

Cheekily Lilia winked before slipping his hard member between her lips a second time. She bobbed her head a few times, dramatically popping him out of her mouth. Unable to stand it any longer Lilia straddled him once more and raised her bum upwards. Karl reached around her and took hold of his cock - holding him in place for her. 

Slowly Lilia lowered herself, pausing when she felt him part ways inside her. Once adjusted Lilia let a few more inches inside her. The look on her lover's face told her that he was stuck between pure bliss and inner turmoil. It was taking everything Karl had to not jot his hips upwards sharply, sinking the last of his cock inside her warm depths. 

"Move, please." Karl urged her, his hands planted firmly on her hips. "Babe, you're killing me." 

Lilia rotated her hips a few times before falling into the rhythm of back and forth. The more she began to move the easier it became. With Karl's hands on her hips, Lilia pushed herself back and forth. 

Karl pulled himself up into a sitting position where she effortlessly fell into his lap. Legs wrapped around his hips loosely still allowing Karl to help with the rhythm - his fingertips digging into the soft flesh. 

"Fuck" Lilia breathed heavily, reaching her hand up to grab her hair briefly. Biting her lower lip Lilia curved her back and pushed her breasts out. 

Without prompting Karl grasped one of the bouncing globes, pinching her pert nipple lightly. Lilia could see the tips of his fangs just under his top lip. There was a reason why he wasn't kissing her at the moment. 

"You can kiss me, I trust you," Lilia informed him, smoothing her hands across his back. 

Upon giving her permission he leaned forward and kissed the base of her neck, sucking on the flesh. Lilia shuddered at the feeling of fangs lightly scraping her flesh, goosebumps covering her skin in an even layer. Moaning she licked her lips and ground herself down on his cock, rotating her hips. 

Lips mashed together as they fought for dominance, their movement increasing in intensity. Karl grasped the side of her head and kissed her passionately, turning them effortlessly on the bed. Lilia soon found herself right where they started - her back pressed against the mattress and Karl between her legs. 

Smooth calves entangled around his waist as she drew him in deeper - pausing only for a short moment to adjust. Lilia reached up and grasped the sheets - pushing and pulling herself in tune with his thrusts. Moaning loudly she bit her lower lip and pressed her muscles down around his cock - trapping him snuggly within her. Karl cried out, his eyes wide from the unexpected jolt of pleasure. 

"Do that again!" He demanded lustfully, "Can you hold it?" 

"I think so!" Lilia groaned. 

Once more she tightened her pussy muscles causing Karl to pump into her hard and sharp. A look of determination plastered his handsome face. The smell and sound of sex were present and it became very apparent that whoever in the house that wasn't aware of what they were doing - knew now. 

The headboard smacked against the wall in a less obnoxious way than Lilia thought possible. She could feel her release building in her very core. Loosening her internal grip on her lover's cock she focused on cumming herself. Karl's unstable movements indicated that he was about to peak. 

Fingers slipped between her folds - strumming over the wet hot flesh pushing into her. Karl kissed, raising awkwardly a little to see her touch him. Ignoring his heavy, lustful gaze she placed two fingers on her clit and began to rub gently. Lilia didn't need much, Karl was a good lover. 

"Cum on, cum for me!" He huffed, "I'm gonna cum!"

Pressing his body against hers snuggly he captured her mouth, kissing her passionately. Fingers interlaced with her hair and gripped it loosely. Adjusting her legs even higher she held her breath as the tidal wave hit her fast and unexpected. Every muscle on her seized at the same time and her back arched up off the bed. Karl caught her - strong arms supporting her back. Nipples perked stiffly and her skin became flushed with heat. 

Warmth spread inside her as Karl released his seed. He had buried himself as deeply as possible so not an ounce would slip out too soon. Light pressure was felt on the side of her neck as he mock-bit her. Despite her diversion to being bit, she understood the sentiment. This would be the time where they shared blood and sealed their bond. 

As the body rush died down he loosened his hold on her, carefully pacing her back on the bed. Unlike her previous lovers before - Karl made no attempt to move off her. Instead, he settled between her legs embracing her in a loose hug. His nose nuzzled against her pulse point, lips tenderly caressing whatever mark he may have accidentally given her. 

"Are you ok?" He asked her curiously, brushing Lilia's hair away from her face. 

"Yes" she smiled, "I'm more than ok. My head is still spinning." 

"Same," Karl smiled. "I didn't hurt you, did I? Are you sore?"

Lilia drew him down for a kiss. "I'm fine, I promise." She told him, kissing him with a smile. Tenderly her fingers moved up and down his spine and across the width of his back. Karl nuzzled her jaw once more before slowly disentangling himself from her. 

Kneeling between her spread thighs he parted her folds and assessed the mess they mutually left behind. If it was anyone other than Karl, Lilia would consider it crude. But she knew he was checking to see if she was unharmed. His cock wasn't necessarily the longest but he was thick. Thicker than what she was used to. Lilia appreciated the girth as posed to the length. Her cervix would be saved from unexpected ramming. 

"Messy!" Karl teased playfully. "Hold still." 

Curiously, she watched him with half hooded eyes as her lover disappeared across the room, disappearing into their bathroom. In the past, her previous lovers usually rolled over and fell asleep right away. They didn't go to retrieve a warm washcloth to clean her off. 

"Open your thighs," he asked, sitting next to her. With love, he cleaned her of any sticky messes that lingered between her legs and the inside of her thighs. Karl even went as far as to dry her off. His member was cleaned in the bathroom she suspects. 

Tossing the dirty washcloth to the side he pulled the blankets back, forcing Lilia to get up off the bed as he fixed the messy bed. Pulling the sheets back Karl gestured for Lilia to get in. Without being told twice, she did. 

As soon as Karl settled behind her he reached out, looping his arm around her waist. She felt herself being pulled to him, pressed up tightly to his front. To make sure Lilia understood his show of protection he tucked the top of her head under his chin and rested his arm along her front, cupping Lilia's bare breast. 

"Go to sleep. I won't let anything or anyone bother you." He grumbled. "I love you." 

"I...I love you too." Lilia stuttered, taken aback by the declaration of love. 

They had never actually said that they loved each other outright - it was implied. 

Comfortable, secure and feeling well-loved Lilia settled down for a post-coitus nap. Her hand covered his - their fingers interlacing. For the first time in her life Lilia knew that everything would be alright.

Before she fell into dreamland she heard Karl tell her rather firmly in his harmless gruff way "Your my mate, don't ever think differently or allow someone else to tell you otherwise. I love you. You're the missing part of my soul." 

Unable to respond verbally right away Lilia managed a light squeeze of his hand for reassurance. "Love you," she mumbled. "Thank you for rescuing me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)  
> [pichost](https://postimages.org/)  
> *Authors note* 
> 
> I meant to get this out for Halloween (Shut up, I know) but shit happens. I caught Covid from a member of my bubble that wasn't entirely truthful about their daily interactions and how cautious they were being. That sucked because I do everything I can to stay and keep others safe as well. I haven't really left my house since it first started. And when I do I'm masked and gloved. Trust no one - ever. Apart from being the SICKEST, I've ever been in my entire life, Holy Shit!! - I'm pretty much recovered, sans ongoing issues with my GI tract. 
> 
> Has anyone lost a loved one from this demon virus? I recently had to bury my grandfather due to covid. One of the nurses in his care home had unknowingly spread it to the residences resulting in a heavy outbreak. Despite him being healthy physically - it still took him within a week and a half of first contracting it and I'm pretty bitter about that. Especially since we couldn't be at his bedside nor physically attend his funeral. Live streaming funerals on your living room TV are weird. 
> 
> Be safe, my Duckies. 
> 
> *PS* 
> 
> I'll try to post more short smutty stories. Also, I'm pretty sure we (me) have established that supernatural is my niche. Although, when I get my shit together and update my writing device I would like to try and finish what I have left to finish and possibly write a long mobster/organized crime type story where the woman is hardly a wilting flower. I have a guy in mind for the main male character but I'm not too sure if they'd go over well due to him not typically being seen as a sex symbol(?) The man in question is Sacha Baron Cohen. (No, he does not look like Borat. Very nice!) 
> 
> [](https://postimg.cc/YvF2GJDV)
> 
> *PSS*
> 
> Whoever the fuck is trying to hack into my account - knock it off, dumbass. Every time you try to "reset" my password it sends ME the email to confirm. It's not going to magically send your dumbass the reset link. I didn't report it the first time but I have this time. If this continues I'll download everything I have posted and delete my account - because I'll be damned if some stranger takes it from me.


End file.
